A Demon's Love
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Dracula has returned from the grave and he seeks a bride. He has his eyes set on a certain younger Kuchiki but he won't get to her if Gin and Van Helsing have anything to say about it. LEMONS, vampires people.
1. Awakening

**Wicked:** WHY? Why have you chosen to destroy the world of vampires, Lemony!

**Lemony:** What? I've wanted to do a vampire fic, it screams sexuality I couldn't resist!

**Awesome:** And with vampires comes fights scense *rubs hands together* this is gonna be fun.

**Awesome:** This is first fanfic we have ALL written in collaboration, this is first LemonyWickedAwesome production.

**Wicked:** And now, our feature presentation.

* * *

*Disclaimer* Nothing in fanfic belongs to us.

~Prologue~

"Come on! Get er' done!" A construction worker hollered over the roar of machines. The Brazilian sun was setting and if the construction team didn't get out of the jungle most likely they would be there over night. The heavy machines powered down and they all began their trek back to there base.

"Hey Mickey! Look at this!" Someone called, a very burly construction man walked over to a gaping hole in the earth nearly slipping on the loose dirt. He squinted his eyes trying to get a look at what was lying in the huge crater in the earth they had created.

"What is it?" He asked, the other man shrugged,

"It looks like a coffin." He replied studying the large square box, it was all black and they could barely make out a symbol of cross on the lid.

"Well leave it, its probably one of the natives or something, come on its getting dark."

And with that the construction team began to hike back to their totally oblivious to the danger they had just put themselves in. The sun set along the horizon and the night creeping up, the coffin lay in the dirt hole.

And then something happened…

The cover of the coffin slowly opened…

A pale hand adorned the side of the casket, boney fingers lifted the lid as a fog slithered into the crater, engulfing the coffin and its inhabitant. If one would listen closely, you could faintly hear a snicker, and then a chuckle, and then a deep throaty laugh.

"MmmmmHhahahaha!"

From the fog a man ascended as if he where floating on air. His crimson eyes as red as a virgins blood slid over the construction sight. He was slumped slightly but fully balanced on his feet. The man was paler than the moonlight, he stood bare with his alabaster skin cold against the night it was as smooth as fine porcelain. Hair as black as sin followed freely in the breeze trailing along his back. A long, angular face look to the moonlight, a long, aquiline nose sniffed the air taking in the scent of the living. The strange man took a deep breath, his lean chest rose and feel with a content sigh. He closed his eyes and licked his lips in pleasure as blood coursed through his veins.

"Living again…" He breathed to himself as the night air swept across him, and then he suddenly felt very weak. The strange man toppled over, clutching his stomach in agony. He slowly stood up to his full height, a striking 6'4, and glared at the darkness.

"I am so very weak…I must feed…"

With that his upturned his nose and inhaled. He caught the scent of what he was looking for…

"Renfield! Shut off that light and go to bed!" An angry construction worker snapped at the man on his knees in the middle of prayer.

"Alright, alright!" Renfield replied sharply clicking off his lamp and crawling into his bunk. If he didn't need the money Renfield wouldn't be at this work camp with a bunch of beer-bellied Neanderthals. Inside their cabin, Renfield lie awake in his bunk, sleep hadn't come easy for the brunette recently.

He had a sinking feeling something was dreadfully wrong.

The brunette jerked from his bunk when he heard a an earsplitting crash. It sounded like some hurled a bulldozer.

"El es Diablo!" He heard the natives scream from outside his window, the brown-haired man sank underneath his blankets as he his peers rose from their bunks. Without warning the cabin door was ripped from it hinges. Renfield began to hyperventilate when he saw a thin, boney figure stand in the door way draped in shadows. His fellow workers stared at the man, awestruck.

"Hmm…" The figure hummed standing just outside the door, it seemed as if he was unable to step into the threshold.

"Who are you?" One of the workers asked, and just like that the shadowy man stepped forward. Renfield could barely make out a smirk from what little light was radiating.

"I am Vlad Dracula the Third…but you may call me, Dracula." The man said bowing politely, Renfield felt his breath hitch at the name. Without warning, the bare man snatched two men from their beds and flung them like ragdolls through the wall of the cabin, with lightening fast speed he clutched the other by the throat, he thrashed helplessly couching and hacking but it seemed as though he couldn't break loose from the gripping embrace.

Renfield watched the spectacle frozen with fear at he was witnessing, his first mind told him to run, get as far away from here as possible, but his feet wouldn't move. The pale man twisted the unfortunate workers neck until it snapped, biting deeply into wringed appendage. Renfield could swear her heard the man moaned as the red fluid leaked between fanged teeth and slid past his smirking lips.

For what seemed like an eternality, Renfield watched the pale man indulge himself, lapping up every single of drop of blood the mangled body had to offer, sucking hungrily on the blood. Once finished, the strange man dropped the body and it flopped lifelessly on the ground. His glowing red eyes glided over to the frightened man who was shivering beneath his covers. The pale man licked his lips and closed his eyes, relishing in the taste of a good meal

"Pl-p-please…" Renfield begged with a broke voice not sure what he was begging for,

"Please what?" The man said stepping closer to his bed his expression unreadable, his footstep inaudible as they hit floor.

"Spare you?" The man continued taking another step, Renfield leapt slightly. "Perhaps you could be of some use to me…Thomas Renfield."

Renfield eyes went impossibly wide, "How do you know my name?"

The man chuckled lowly, "I know all. Tell me, Renfield, do you want to live?"

* * *

**Lemony:** Welp, this is what you get when you combine all of our creative genius.

**Wicked:** Why does Vlad sound hot? *fans self* oh, I molded after my dream man.

**Awesome:** Interesting, hate to sound like Wicked but I wanna see where this is going.


	2. Boredom

**Lemony:** I'm alone because it the weekend, shocker isn't it? Anyways more chapters for my readers!

* * *

"I want to live…I want to live…" Rukia muttered in her sleep, Rukia Kuchiki had been tossing and turn all night. She had vivid dreams about a man standing in the moonlight, finally she rolled off her bed and hit the floor with a heavy thud.

"Ahh!"

The raven-haired girl looked about her brightly lit bedroom and winced at the amount of sunshine pouring through her windows.

Rukia heaved herself up from the floor and scratched her head with a tired yawn. She made her way into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, her expressive blue eyes had rings beneath them a tell-tell sign of broken sleep.

She knew coffee would help her get through the day.

Starbucks is beautiful.

Rukia lazily dressed herself and lift her small apartment walking slowly to work. Its not like she had much to live for now a days. Aside from her writing, Rukia could honestly say, she didn't have much of a life.

She worked as a librarian.

Lived alone.

Never went out with friends.

In the years of being separated from her Nii-Sama Rukia had become a house-hermit. It seemed when she lived under he she couldn't wait to break the rules, but now that she was free there really wasn't much to do.

Rukia walked sullenly into the huge library as soon as she walked in she was hit with smell of pages, ink, and leather book covers. The raven-haired girl sat behind her desk and went about stamping overdue library books.

Why was her life so boring?

Because it meant her life was safe.

By living in a rut there would be no surprises.

Rukia felt herself nodding off from the boredom that had her life in a vice-grip. She rose from her desk and began to wonder the isles of the library surrounded by books upon books upon more books.

Boredom was all she had.

~Elsewhere~

"Renfield," The count drawled as he flipped raven bangs from his eyes from the darkness of the ramshackle cabin, the brunette scuffled nervously as he stood in front of his master.

"It is daylight." Dracula continued crossing his legs while sitting on the edge of the dismantled bed.

"Yes master…" Renfield agreed, Dracula rubbed his temples very annoyed with the lack of decent conversation Renfield provided.

"Is that all you say?" The dark man said, Renfield furiously shook his head no.

"No master." He said, Dracula rolled his eyes.

Renfield was such a cowering idiot.

"Anyway, its daylight. I'm very tired. Renfield I want you to do something, go out and find my coffin and perhaps some clothes." The count said referring to his nudity, it had been centuries and, frankly, he wasn't surprised that his clothes had turned to dust. Renfield began to leave the rickety cabin when he was suddenly stopped by his master's inhuman roar.

"Raaahhhhhh!" The count hollered as he grasped the side of his head and doubled over agony, "What in the name of-" Was he managed to get out as a vision came to him. Dracula blinked his eyes, gasped suddenly, and stared longingly into space, Renfield watched his master's pupils telescope in and out until they focused on something he couldn't see. The brunette didn't dare touch him as his mouth moved but no words formed. The count had been looking at woman, a small woman who was leafing through a book. The count studied the woman taking her features into memory.

She was a small girl, very tiny and feminine and size. A raven-hair just like him, the count drew in a ragged breath when he saw her face. She was very pretty, with large violet blue eyes. The vampire felt his mouth water just watching her skim the pages of book, he zoomed in on the book jacket. It read 'Property of LWA Public library'

Once his vision ended, Dracula red eyes rolled into the back of his head as the familiar feeling of arousal swept him up and held him in its embrace. He held his head upright.

"Renfield," Dracula said huskily, "find my coffin, find some clothes, and then find out what LWA Public Library is."

Renfield stood there, shifting nervously, Dracula shot him a look.

If looks could kill, Renfield would be as good as dead.

"Now!" The count snapped, Renfield scuffled from the cabin with a pitiful whimper. Dracula shook his head.

"Such an idiot." He said to himself wondering back to the strange girl he had seen. It had been centuries sent the vampire felt the warmth of a woman. If he were having vision about her they must be connected in some way. Dracula loved he feeling of heated lust spreading through his cold body, he couldn't fight back a smirk that adorned his face.

"_If only I knew your name…"_ He thought closing his eyes and imaging her face. God, she was beautiful. He sighed heavily, he had no idea who she was and yet he was already infatuated with her.

Dracula had hundreds of women before, but nothing compare to the mysterious girl sending him visions. Whether she knew it or not, he received it.

~Meanwhile~

With her day over, Rukia walked home her footsteps heavy. She yawned as she walked into her apartment and sat down a heavy load of books. Sure she had no life, but she could read.

Rukia shed her work clothes and snuggled up under her blankets and set about reading yet another cheesy romance novel recommended by her book club.

This was absolutely pitiful!

She was in her early twenties and she was already part of a lonely housewives book club.

"_And then he swept her up in his muscular arms and carried her up the stairs to night of ecstasy,"_ Rukia's mind read.

Dear lord these books were so tasteless.

Rukia smirked as the words registered.

Oh well she had nothing better to do. Suddenly the raven-haired girl eyes snapped shut in suffering as pain burned the back of her eyes. She blinked wildly trying to focus her eyes in front of the blurry vision before her. One minute she was in her bedroom, the next she was in a dark, shadowy place. She was standing looking down at a man who face was shrouded in shadows. From what she could see he was a pale man who sat with his legs crossed in a very regal manner.

He was also very naked.

Rukia watched as glowing red eyes looked her up and down. She trembled in earnest at where she was and what was happening. The man didn't move, it seemed as if he didn't care that she was standing in front of him. She just watched him, wondering who he was and what he was looked to be slightly older than herself, perhaps early to mid thirties. She could see long black hair flowling past his shoulders and resting upon his chest. He looked very calm, so calm Rukia didn't even see her chest rise and fall.

She wanted to know who he was.

"Rukia…Rukia…" Gin said shaking his girlfriend who was totally catatonic. When she didn't answer the door he got worried and used the spare key she left him. Suddenly Rukia blinked, coming back to reality from whatever it was she had seen.

"Gin?" She asked her eyes darting around, she realized she back in her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked worriedly studying his flushed lover, Rukia shook her head absently.

"I…I must've zoned out, when did you get here?" She asked,

"Bout' a minute ago," Gin said sitting on her bed, "Are you feeling alight?"

"Fine," Rukia lied, "I'm just fine."

* * *

**Lemony:** Uh-oh, this can't be good, oh well *shrugs*. I guess we'll have to see how this plays out and why the hell Dracula still naked HINT HINT!...REVIEW!


	3. Bliss LEMON

**Lemony:** Ok, I feeling a bit hurt *sniffle* I'M NOT GETTING REVIEWS AGAIN!

* * *

"You're sure you're alright? You look a little flushed." Gin observed noting the fierce blush engulf Rukia's face.

"I'm fine, swear and I told you to only use that key for emergencies!" She snapped at Gin who smirked,

"It was an emergency." Gin replied arching an eyebrow, Rukia scowled at him.

"Oh really? Well then where's the fire?" Rukia said sarcastically, Gin smirked from ear to ear.

"In my pants." Gin said rolling onto her and locking lips with his disoriented girlfriend. Rukia couldn't help but giggle into the kiss. Once they pulled away Gin snatched Rukia's book from her heads and began skimming the contents.

Why do guys do that?

"Gin, I didn't even save my page, you skinny bastard!" Rukia complained, Gin wasn't listening, he was too busy reading a tacky romance novel.

"And then he took her to a night of bliss," Gin read aloud as he fought back a snicker, "Who reads this?" He asked Rukia who shrugged,

"Bored women." She responded, Gin began to unbutton his shirt while looking a Rukia with slanted eyes.

"Then lets get you un-bored." He said lowly crawling into bed, Rukia smirked as he kissed her once more. If she had one means of entertainment in her life it was Gin Ichimaru.

Surprisingly, Gin always knew just what to do to take Rukia's mind off her mundane life. The silver-haired man's fingers danced around the hem of Rukia's nightie as he parted her soft pink lips. Rukia openly accepted the sweet invasion of his tongue, letting it dart around and slide moistly between her lips. Rukia's hand found their way to Gin's exposed torso, she sensually traced a finger up the arch of his body and spilled her name on his chest. Rukia moaned into the kiss once a feeling warmth pooled in her stomach and worked its way down to her heat. Gin was all but fighting himself from taking Rukia right then and there. Gin finally tugged the straps of Rukia's nightie down revealing her creamy mounds of flesh. The silver haired man languidly ran his hands over the lushness of her breast, teasing her pink-tipped nipple until they where hard beneath his fingertips. Rukia arched into his touch wanting him to do something other than tease her. Gin lowered his head and circled his tongue around peaked nipple. Rukia thru her head back in pleasure feeling tingling in her sensitive breast.

"Gin…" Rukia pleaded, Gin wasn't listening, he sucked on her delectable breast giving equal attention to each of her rounded softness. He gripped Rukia's waist to keep her from squirming beneath him as he carried out his wonderfully torturous ministrations. He tasted them hungrily with Rukia's hands locked in his silver hair.

The fox-faced man finally let up on the younger Kuchiki and smirked at the sloe-eyed expression he received. Rukia was totally lost at the moment, her hands unconsciously went to Gin pants and dexterously undid his jeans. The silver-haired man kneeled on his knees with his legs on either side of Rukia and let her undress him.

She stopped and let Gin work his way out his pants, he stopped when he got down to his boxers.

"Rukia…" He breathed, "I want you to take them off."

The raven-haired girl pushed Gin onto his back and looped her fingers around the waistband of his shorts. She tugged them down and discarded them onto the floor. Before she knew what she was doing, she wrapped her tiny hand around Gin's engorged manhood. The silver-haired man hissed at the contact and bucked his hips into Rukia's touch.

"Gin…" Rukia begged, feeling as if he didn't fuck her soon she'd just die. Gin pulled Rukia up by her shoulders and sprawled her across the bed onto her side.

This was certainly was new.

"Rukia, left up your leg."

The younger Kuchiki did as she was told, Gin clutched Rukia's leg by the crook of her knee and spread her wider, Gin grasped his throbbing hardness and filled Rukia with one swift motion. The raven-haired girl cried out in respond to being impaled to the hilt on Gin rock hard cock.

Although her life was boring, she could never say her sex life with Gin was.

Gin slowly pulled out fully only to ram into her again gaining a moan from the tiny woman. He held her leg at 90 degree angle and began working himself deep with her taut wetness. Gin drove himself into her tight hotness groaning as her silky insides. He thrust himself hard gaining a ragged gasp from the flustered girl.

"Gin, more please…" Rukia moaned biting her lower lip as Gin heeded her pleas. He move frantically with swift fluent thrusts increasing his speed every time he came into contact with Rukia searing core. The silver-haired man was suckling the smooth skin of her neck while literally fucking her sideways.

Rukia couldn't even arch her back because the strange position she was in, she was at the mercy of Gin's frenzied pumping. Her nails sank into the bed sheets nearly ripping them t shreds, Rukia's breathing was hurried and broken into helpless little gasps.

Gin was panting behind her feeling his cock being swallowed by her hot pleasure, tightening around his rigid flesh and forcing it to withdraw and hammer back into it. Gin bit his lip to keep from groaning into Rukia's ear, of which, he tongue licked her earlobe.

Rukia cried out once she felt her orgasm begin to swell in her body, she bit down on her pillow in a desperate attempt to silence herself. She made muffled sounds through the fabric, her relsease pulsed in her viens and Rukia realized she didn't give two flying fucks that she had neighbors and began to moan and swear loudly.

"Ooooohhh…ah, ahh, ahhh, Gin…Oh my God." Rukia moaned feeling overwhelming spasms of pleasure clutch her entire body.

Gin was having a similar reaction, he felt Rukia's pulsating need tighten and quiver around him. He swore, practically screaming the obscenity once he stiffened preparing himself for his release. He let out a harsh groan of masculine satisfaction once he exploded into her, his hot seed flooding her maidenhood.

Gin and Rukia both ended falling asleep in the awkward position, but for Rukia, it was again a broken sleep as she was bombarded with images of the man in the moonlight.

Who was he?

What if it had been him to make love to Rukia?

Then what?

The younger Kuchiki was thankful for what little sleep she received. For the remainder of the night she listened to Gin's light snoring and continued reading.

"_And then he showed her pleasures she had never seen before…"_

* * *

**Lemony:** Ok, I've had enough *folds arms*. I'm giving my readers an ultimatum, if I don't get at least five reviews I won't update until further notice so seriously…REVIEW.


	4. Encounter

**Lemony:** Oh my god! Nin-Ni Chan I have been flamed! *run around like chicken with head cut off*

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Who did that? I'll smash their face!

**Lemony:** burnt lemons don't taste good…

In the weeks that followed Rukia found herself having disturbing dreams. Horrible nightmares of people being staked on spikes, and then their were dreams of her within the throes of an orgasm with this strange man plowing into her. She couldn't never see his face however, for some reason it seemed as if his face was hidden in shadows every time. Rukia often awoke with a start gasping weakly for air and Gin had to calm her down.

In the only way he knew how.

By screwing her mindlessly.

By the end of the week, the younger Kuchiki had completely forgone any form of sleep. Her colleagues said it was very unhealthily. The poor girl lived off coffee and sugar! Rukia had her nose buried in books in an attempt to decode her disturbing and vivid nightmares. Every night she would have a dream of a tale, pale man dressed in black or sometimes red with long black hair. At first her dream would show a balcony like structure, the man would be standing on it staring out into the night sky, he would turn and beckon her to join him. In the moments were she was walking Rukia usually awoke from her dream.

"_If one dreams of sex if may be nothing more than a harmless fantasy…"_ Rukia's mind read.

Harmless fantasy?

In her dream Rukia was usually being fucked twice as hard as usual…and loving every minute of it at the hands of the mysterious, other-worldly man.

"Good evening, Rukia!" Rukia nearly leapt from her desk when a hand grazed her shoulder. She looked up to see one of her colleagues, Lucy Westernra. The attractive blonde peered over Rukia's shoulder with icy blue eyes skimming her book before taking it out of her hands. Rukia let out an aggravated sigh,

The next person to take her book while she was reading it was going to pull back a numb!

"Dream Interpretation," Lucy said looking at the title, "Are you having wet dreams, Rukia?"

Rukia flushed at the statement, some of her dreams did feature the tall man either shirtless or completely naked.

"No," Rukia lied, "I was just-"

"Just trying to figure out why your having wet dreams." Lucy laughed, Rukia sighed. She really didn't want this getting out. Lucy may have been her friend but unfortunately she was big mouth and most likely blab to the other librarians.

"Lucy, I was just reading." Rukia said lamely snatching the book from her hands, Lucy smirked.

"Yeah right, what? Is Gin not doing it for you anymore?" She laughed, Rukia just shook her head and continued reading.

The raven-haired girl had taken up staying at the library late, even though it closed at eight, she always stayed behind to either mark overdue books, stock the shelves, or just read. She wasn't sleeping so she put her sugar-induced energy to good use. Lucy was on her way out, it was dusk and the library was closed.

"Well, you let me know how the wet dreams go," She giggled as she stepped through the large, oak double doors. The night air was chilly and brisk, Lucy pulled her jacket closed. She was barely down the stone stairs when she bumped into someone.

"Why don't you watch where your-" That was all she could get out before she looked up at the tall man who was scowling down at her. Lucy locked eyes with him and stared haplessly into glowing red orbs.

"Oh, um…" She said clearing her throat, the man didn't move, instead he simply glared down at her. "Excuse me." Lucy finished sexily noting the stunning man's scowling angular face. The slender blonde put on her sexiest smile as she awaited his response, he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of a severe leisure black suit.

"Excuse _me_," The man purred stepping aside and letting the blonde walk away. Lucy had to tear her eyes away from him.

Whoever he was, he had risqué feeling about him.

Rukia didn't even look up from her book when she heard the library doors open.

"Lucy, did you forget something?" Rukia said sarcastically, her steady blue eyes still encased within the words on the page. When she didn't get a response she looked up and the threatened to swoon.

"I'm…I'm sorry sir…but the library is close…" Rukia stammered out feeling a unmistakable hotness roll over her. The dark man looked at Rukia and smirked slightly,

"I'm sorry," The man said his deep going straight between Rukia's legs, he bowed politely and approached the desk. In three quick strides he stood in front of the younger Kuchiki. Rukia stared up at him not sure what to say or do.

"I was in the market for a book," He continued, Rukia snapped her legs shut once she felt wetness collect at her heat. She tried to look relaxed, but the man dressed in all black was making that very hard.

"I'm Rukia…" The raven-haired girl blurted out, something that was totally off topic. The mysterious man knelt down so that he was eye to eye with Rukia.

"I'm Vlad Dracula." He said holding out his hand to shake, Rukia reluctantly took his hand and winced a the amount of strength he had. Gently, Dracula brought Rukia's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Please to meet you, Rukia."

Honestly, the count had come here searching for her. His dreams had run him ragged, visions of him during heated love making with the blue-eyed woman had finally gotten to him. Dracula had to fight the urge from taking the younger Kuchiki hard and fast over the desk. Her scent had attacked his nostrils and it was driving him insane, she had the faint aroma of cherry blossoms and…arousal? The count had to count to ten in his head, it had many lifetimes sense he had a woman, he was going to enjoy this process and not lose his mind like a horny teenage boy.

Rukia froze when his lips touched her, he felt cold but so very hot at the same time. The younger-Kuchiki quickly snatched her hand away and looked at every thing but Dracula.

"I was looking for good literature." The black-haired man continued, Rukia didn't register what he had said. She shook her head furiously and blinked for a few moment.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Rukia asked, his voice was like silk and richer than fine chocolate. Rukia had to fight herself every time he spoke,

"A book," The count chuckled watching her squirm in her seat,

"Any preference?" Rukia asked her voice growing small, Dracula leaned over the desk to the point where he was nearly nose to nose with Rukia.

"What do you recommend?" He purred his eyes flickering down at Rukia's breast for a moment, Rukia nearly lost herself then and there.

Who was this man?

And why was he so hot?

"Um…a good mystery has always kept me warm on lonely nights," Rukia said shrugging with a nervous chuckle. The count stood back up to his full height, towering over the small girl.

"Can you show me where they are?" He asked innocently, truthfully, the count was alive when libraries embraced the dewy decimal system. He was no idiot when it came to getting around. Take for example his attire, he had killed some unfortunate business man to cop a half-way decent black suit. He kept Renfield outside for a lookout, hopefully he wouldnt screw up.

The brunette was twitchy and nervously outside the giant oak doors awaiting his master's return. He fidgeted when he heard even the slightest bump in the night. The count had drained his memories and now he was nothing more than a former shell of man forced to bend to the will of another.

Rukia escorted Dracula to the mystery section, he was walking closely behind her. Rukia kept her eyes forward and pointed down the aisle of books.

"You'll find them all down here," She said leading him into the narrow aisle, she was trapped between wooden shelves and the count's hard chest. Rukia got the shock of her life when she felt his hands slide over her shoulders. She tensed up unsure of what to do or say. The count bent down so that he could whisper in her ear,

"Thank you very much…" He purred huskily "you are so very helpful, Rukia."

Rukia nearly creamed her pants when he said her name, dear lord whoever this man could have her! she didn't care! Rukia had no idea where this feeling of wantonness came from but she wanted it to go away.

She shuddered in his embrace, Dracula continued,

"Perhaps…" He breathed in Rukia's ear while tracing a long finger around her throat, " We can unlock a mystery _together_…"

Rukia felt faint, she only zapped back to reality when she heard the library doors open. The count scowled once Rukia brushed past him to the front desk. Lucy was standing there looking for Rukia.

"Lucy," Rukia breathed with a hand over her chest, "What are you doing?"

"I forgot my backpack, what happened to you?" Lucy said noting the flush in Rukia's face, the raven-haired girl swallowed hard. God was she happy to see her, then a brunette man appeared behind her. He had scruffy five-o-clock shadow, dark rings under his eyes, and he looked very unkempt.

"I'm sorry sir but the library is closed," Lucy told him nonchalantly, when she turned back to Rukia she jumped and yelped when she saw the count appear the fuck out of nowhere behind her.

"Renfield." Dracula growled dangerously, Renfield flinched at how the acid in his voice.

"Please excuse my servant," He continued, "He's not all there."

With that the count clutched Renfield by his shirt collar and preceded to haul him out of the library.

"What was that all about?" Rukia asked, Lucy shrugged.

~A Few Moments Later~

Dracula had taken off with lightening fast speed hell-bent on punishing his slave for not following directions. He stopped when he came to empty park, a dense fog collected behind him. He thru the brunette onto the ground and hovered over him.

"Renfield, I'm giving you one chance to explain yourself." The count said crossing his arms absolutely livid that two idiots had ruined his moment with Rukia. Renfield simply whimpered,

"I'm sorry master…I tried to stop her, honest!" Renfield pleaded, the count's eyes flashed.

"Renfield," He growled grabbing his shirt collar and shaking him ruthlessly, "Let. Me. Make. One. Thing. Perfectly. Clear! You will NOT disobey me again! Understood?"

Renfield nodded furiously, Dracula flopped him back onto the ground. He thought back to Rukia. So she worked in a library eh? Dracula had caught a glimsp of the book she was reading, he was pleased to see she was dreaming of him.

Now he could influence those dreams.

He smirked and looked to the moonlight, tonight…he would go to her in her sleep.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** How dare you flame my friend! You better hope I don't find you profile! I'll flame your ass off, you'll be crsipity-crackley-cruchity-coon by the time I'm done with you!

**Lemony:** My goodness Nin-Ni, are you on your period?

**Nin-Ni Chan:** No! but I hope Awesome rips them a new hole!

**Lemony:** Oh my sweet Gherkins…REVIEW (no flames please).


	5. Dream LEMON

**Lemony:** Awww, thanks you guys, I feel loved. I was a little sad I got flamed, but I feel much better when I read your reviews. You guys are violent readers lol. BUT I LOVE YA!

* * *

The night air was chilly and brisk and it blew through Rukia's open window. The cold breeze didn't help to rouse the younger Kuchiki. Rukia was withering in her sleep muttering something incoherent…

_She was there again. _

_In that very same area, the balcony like structure with the dark man staring out into the night sky obviously deep in thought. Things where much clearer than usual, for instance, Rukia could see that the balcony was made from dark grey stone. She looked around her environment, she was in a room also made a pure stone, a large fireplace held a blazing fire. It was the only light in the room, Rukia stood there just looking. Everything felt so real, so lifelike. Her bare feet felt cold on the stone floor, and she felt the silk of her crimson nightgown glide across her skin. _

_Rukia suppressed a shudder when the man turned to her. Her eyes went wide because she realized he finally had a face. He was Vlad Dracula._

"_Rukia," He breathed beckoning her with his finger, the raven-haired girl felt compelled to go to him, but she couldn't help but notice a guile glint in his eyes. Rukia slowly made her way towards him, she walked as if boulders where strapped to her feet. _

_When she stepped out onto the balcony she shivered immediately when light snowflakes began to fall on her. The count was leaning on the stone banister, Rukia leaned over and saw she was overlooking a vast mountain range. Carefully she stepped closer with her feet crunching in the snow, she saw jagged rocks at the bottom of the balcony. Rukia shuddered slightly because of the height they where standing, turning she saw a huge stone wall. _

"_Welcome," The count said smirking slightly, "to Castle Dracula." _

"_C-ca-castle?" Rukia stammered looking at him awestruck, Dracula nodded._

"_Yes, it is my castle as well as yours," He explained, Rukia thought she was going to faint._

_What the hell was she gonna do with a castle?_

_Suddenly Dracula turned to her and snagged her around the waist, Rukia gasped at the unexpected swift movement. Rukia looked up at him with her eyes fluttering, the count smiled down at her with his fanged teeth. Rukia shuddered weakly in his embrace, he held her close digging his fingertips into her hips. He growled down at her once he caught the scent of her growing arousal._

"_You are mine, Rukia Kuchiki," He said dangerously tightening his hold on the shaking girl, "To do with as I please. Every inch of skin on your body belongs to me and me alone. No other man will have you…"_

"_I'm…I'm…yours." Rukia uttered, she had no fucking idea where those words came from but they where true, "Take me…please."_

_The count chuckled and picked up Rukia bridal style, he walked her back into the stone room._

"_Oh no," He said looking down at her with heated red eyes, "This will never do."_

_With a wave of his hand the room was filled with lush oriental rugs and on the far sided of the room a hundred pillows wear piled together. In one quick stride the count laid Rukia on the pillows and towered over her. The black-haired man sank to his knees and kissed her tenderly, loving the feeling of the blood pulsating between her lips. Rukia melted into the kiss, lying still beneath Dracula. The dark man looped his fingers around the hem of Rukia's red silk night gown and tore it from her body sending it whooshing to the other side of the room. Rukia gasped at the action wanting to cover herself from his piercing red eyes. Dracula stared down at her, his eyes growing wide at the how small Rukia really was. He drank in the sight of her creamy flesh shuddering deliciously beneath him. With a snap of his fingers Dracula's dark clothing disintegrated and he lay naked next to her._

_Rukia recognized the long, slender torso from her dreams. She was breathing heavily as her eyes wondered down to his straining erection. The dark man whirled Rukia around so that she was laying on her stomach, the raven-haired girl whimpered once she felt his spread her legs. Her thighs where slicked with wetness, the count smirked._

"_Rukia," He growled petting her back trying to stop her from shaking, "I want to taste you," He continued using his other hand to gently stroke her soaking heat. "Of every essence you have."_

_Rukia shook uncontrollably, she had never been this turned on in her life. The count was honestly someone who rip the wanton from her and bring it kicking and screaming to the surface. _

_Dracula inhaled Rukia's scent, his eyes fluttered once it crept its way into his nostrils. He growled lowly and began to devour the younger Kuchiki. Rukia yelped helplessly bucking in front of him, the count grasped her ass and held her still and at the mercy of his ruthless tongue. Rukia shrieked once she felt the count insert a boney digit into her core and wither it around. Her head dropped between her shoulders and she dug her nails into one of the pillows crying out loudly. She yelled twice as loud once Dracula added another finger prodding in and out while his tongue attacked her clit. Rukia felt tears come to her eyes, she was so aroused it hurt. _

_The count was busy indulging himself on Rukia's sweet nectar. He manipulated her heat with his supple muscle tearing cry after cry from the flushed, teary-eyed girl in front of him. With his tongue swirling around her maidenhood and his fingers plungeing deep within her Rukia came crying out in a strange mixture of sheer bliss and heartwreching agony._

"_Drac-Dracula!" Rukia cried once her stomach tightened and she spilled her sweetness onto his tongue. The count hungrily lapped up every drop, he licked his fingers clean and stared down at Rukia as if she were the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He heaving for air once he grabbed her by the ankle and forcefully turned her over, Rukia had been lost to her blinding, pulsating moment of release. She didn't even see the count lower himself to her neck._

"_And now, you will be mine forever…" Dracula opened his mouth his fangs protruding and pointed, slowly he sank his teeth into her neck sucking up the syrupy blood that gushed from the abrasion. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and groaned with taking more from her. Rukia was totally oblivious to anything, she stared up at the ceiling lost, riding waves of pure pleasure she could swear someone was calling her name…_

_Rukia…Rukia…_

"RUKIA! WAKEY WAKEY! EGGS AND BACON!" Lucy hollered while jumping around on her friends bed. Rukia shot up and toppled onto the floor, Lucy laughed her ass off.

"Lucy!" Rukia snapped angrily at the laughing girl,

"Good morning to you too," She snicker, "I can tell someone had sweet dreams."

Rukia's eyes went impossibly wide, it was a dream?

But…but it felt so real?

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Rukia questioned trying to fight of the blush that threatened to swallow up her face as she stood.

"Oh don't play dumb, you where moaning in your sleep you said 'I'm yours! I'm yours!" Lucy cackled, Rukia scowled at her.

Its not like she could control her dreams anyway!

"Lucy, did you use the key I gave you to get in?" Rukia asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"Yup, good thing I did otherwise you would cum all over your bed!" Lucy laughed clutching her stomach.

"How many times do I have to tell you people TO USE THOSE KEYS IN AN EMERGENCY!" Rukia hollered playfully hitting the laughing blonde with a pillow,

"It was an emergency, we're going to be late for work!"

~Elsewhere~

"AAAAHHHHH!" The count screamed in coffin, he was so close! Rukia would have been his! She wouldn't have been able to resist him had he finished the dream!

"THAT WRETCHED WOMAN!" He continued totally enraged at how things had played out. Rukia was so hot and so wanton, he could have taken her there and she wouldn't have let anyone else ever touch her.

She would have been his.

The count scowled in the darkness of his tomb, brooding. "_That Lucy woman is an obstacle,"_ He thought, "_and I don't go through obstacles…I destroy them! _

* * *

**Lemony:** Uh-oh, Lucy is in BIG trouble. Anyways spank you readers for reviewing (that's my language for thank you)…REVIEW!


	6. Flesh

**Awesome:** WHO FLAMED YOU! I WANT A NAME! WHERE'S MY GAT!WHERE'S MY MOTHERFUCKING UZI! I WANT MY AK, DAMMIT! *cocks pistol*

**Wicked:** *sharpens dagger* someone flamed my babysister…I demand satisfaction…

**Lemony:** Guys calm down, the readers took care of it!

* * *

The next day Rukia walked around with a perpetual blush, granted Lucy laughed her ass off every time she saw her. The blonde couldn't resist mocking the younger Kuchiki, at random times of the day she would sneak up Rukia and scare the daylights out of her. She would then make fuck-me faces and go on about her business. Rukia just shook her head, she refused to look up her dreams again. She through herself into her work in the hopes if she kept busy she wouldn't think about it.

Oh how wrong she was.

At any given times her mind would wander back to the words the count spoke.

"…_your body belongs to me and me alone…" _

Rukia shuddered while putting away books, she had to find a way to clear her head. Luckily for her lunch break Gin was taking her to Starbucks.

When she met the silver-haired man she immediately embraced him, hoping he would hold her tight and never let go.

"Well," Gin chuckled petting her head, "We certainly are affectionate today,"

Rukia scowled and playfully punched him in the stomach. She was just happy she was awake and not having anymore freaking dreams about some guy she barely knew.

She had Gin for heaven sakes.

When the two sat down Rukia felt immediately better, when she was with Gin everything just felt right.

Rukia happily guzzled down her iced latte loving the caffeine giving her a jolt, Gin was just watching her.

"Rukia, have you given any thought to what we talked about?" Gin asked, Rukia slumped tiredly,

"Gin," Rukia began,

"But Rukia, if you love each other there is no reason for us not to live together." Here Gin paused and took both her hands. "Rukia, I want you to move in with me."

Rukia and Gin had argued about this for months, although Rukia loved Gin she loved her privacy. Honestly, she liked living alone. Plus Gin already worked non-stop at that real estate office, she would rather see him when he was energetic then drained and cranky.

"Just think about, ok?"

"Alright fine," Rukia said for the umpteenth time in their relationship. She sipped her coffee quietly when Gin finally spoke,

"Rukia, are you feeling ok?" He asked, Rukia slumped and took a deep breath. Honestly she felt awful, she hadn't had a peaceful sleep in God knows how long, she was horny for no apparent reason, and she was having disturbing daymares.

"No," Rukia breathed, Gin scooted his chair closer to hers and reassuringly wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you weren't, but I wanted you to tell be so I could be sure. Now what's bothering you?" The silver-haired asked, Rukia looked up at him her eyes wide.

"Would you get mad if I said…" Rukia's voice trailed off, "if I had dreams about…"

"Another guy?" Gin finished curiously feeling a little stab of jealous of however was invading Rukia's dreams.

"Yes," Rukia said with her voice small,

"Rukia its perfectly normal to have dreams about another person…I have dreams about Jessica Simpson all the time,"

Rukia slapped his shoulder, "You asshole!" She laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"Beyonce too, I love her ass." Gin continued gaining another laugh from Rukia,

"Stop, stop, you're gonna make coffee come out of my nose!" Rukia begged in-between laughs. Gin leaned back in chair happy to see Rukia enjoying herself.

"Don't even get me started on Halle Berry," The fox-faced man cracked, Rukia had to put her napkin over her face to keep from spitting out coffee.

"There now, look whose smiling," Gin said kissing giggling Rukia on the cheek, once her laughter died down Rukia looked at Gin with soft eyes.

"Thanks, I needed that."

Gin sighed, "It was nothing, its ok that you dream about other people, I mean, you cant control what you dream about. If we could I would…"

"Gin, don't even!" Rukia giggled already knowing where he was headed, Gin quieted down with a low chuckle. Rukia knew him so well.

"Is that all, or is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Gin asked his tone suddenly becoming serious. He had been worried sick about Rukia for the past few weeks, but she never told him a damn thing so he had no idea what to worry about. Rukia thought about it for a moment but decided to keep the rest to herself.

"Nope, but Gin…" Rukia asked her voice soft, Gin looked at her with sympathy filled eyes. Rukia could have asked him for his kidney at that very moment and Gin would have cut it out himself.

"Yes?" He asked,

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't wanna sleep alone…"

~Later That Night~

Lucy was on her way home from the library, she was the last person there so it was her responsibly to lock up. It was pitch black in the sky and not a star could be seen, all that was out was the pale moonlight.

The blonde girl began her walk home with her hands deep in her coat pockets. She walked alone in the darkness, it was thin she felt a cold chill run down her spine. Unsure of whether she was being followed, Lucy glanced over her should.

But the sidewalk and street where empty.

She shrugged and continued walking, she stopped where she stood once she heard a meancing laugh.

"Mmmmmhahaha," The laugh sounded more like an echo from a relentless spirit than a human being.

Lucy felt her breath hitch and her blue eyes went wide as she scanned the streets for whom ever the laugh had descended. When she didn't see anyone or anything she started to jog.

There laugh echoed again.

She began run, pumping her legs and panting heavily once she heard footsteps behind her. There are a lot of sick fucks out there willing to take a blonde with no qualms about it. Once she made it to her apartment building she fumbled with her keys, she screamed bloody murder when a hand slide across her shoulder. She turned swinging her purse wildly and windmilling at the air but not connecting with anything.

"I'm sorry," The count said letting his voice wash over her, Lucy calmed immediately when that rich sound reached her ears.

"Oh, its you…" Lucy said her eyes growing wide as he appoarched her,

"Did I startle you?" Dracula continued towering over Lucy who nodded slightly,

"Yeah, kinda, listen I…I never caught your name," Lucy chuckled nervously, the count bowed politely.

"I am Vlad Dracula, and you are Lucy Westernra."

Once the count stood chest to chest with the disoriented blonde Lucy's eyes fluttered and she felt heat wash over her.

"How…how do you know… my name?" Lucy stammered feeling the count unbutton her coat, he bent down and licked the shell of her ear.

"What does that matter? I know what you want, Lucy. Let me give it to you…" The count was slowly breaking down Lucy's mental walls and placing her in a trance. Her sloe eyes got wide and empty of any thought.

"Open the door Lucy, I command you."

With that the zombie-like woman unlocked the door and stepped inside, the count stood outside the threshold. That wretched curse about vampires not being allowed in unless invited held strong.

"Now, invite me inside,"

Lucy beckoned for him, the count took one long stride through the door and slammed it once he was inside. The loud noise made Lucy snap out of her daze,

"Who are you? What are you doi- AHHHH-"

~Elsewhere~

When Rukia asked could if she sleep with Gin she didn't mean be fucked stupid.

"Yes…Gin…yes…" Rukia cried withering beneath the panting silver-haired man, while locked in a bout of heated sex, Rukia had forgotten her troubles and was completely in tune with Gin's rough pounding.

"Rukia," Gin breathed pushing himself further into her moistened pleasure, an animalist grunt escaped his lips.

The two had been going at it for a while now, Rukia was thoroughly enjoying herself. She would much rather be in this position (no pun intended) than in the middle of a broken sleep. She was about to climax when she was hit suddenly with a disturbing vision.

She was looking down at someone being ripped to shreds and screaming bloody murder. It was a bloody scene, human blood was being flung all over the walls and Rukia could see a pair of shadows against the blood soaked wall. From what she could tell it was a man and a woman.

Rukia suddenly snapped back to reality once her orgasm spasmed through her system she let a out scream of horror and pleasure once she was taken back to the seen. The shadow of the man was on top of the shrieking woman, he was grinding into her while taking bites out of her body. His head was thrown back in pleasure once he lowered his head and tore another piece from her. Rukia could hear him saying something…

"_Flesh…" _

"Flesh…" Rukia repeated whimpering the word, she arched involuntarily once Gin plowed into her sweet spot not knowing she was speaking. Back and forth Rukia went, between seeing Gin on top of her and then seeing the two shadows. The woman beneath the man was crying out in agony as her flesh was being ripped from her, the man on top of her was grunting and groaning in delight. Then there was a blinding light and then nothing…

"AHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Rukia screamed flipping Gin off her and breaking into tears and the horrible sight she had witnessed, the silver-haired man turned onto his back, confused. One minute he was fucking her dumb, and the next she was yelling at him and crying.

"Um Rukia," Gin said "What's the matter? What's wrong? D-did I hurt you? I'm sorry," Gin pleaded rubbing her back and holding her close. Rukia had her face buried in her hands sobbing openly.

She had seen it.

Whether it was real or not she saw someone get eaten alive.

She heard the woman screaming and pleading for her life.

She heard the man grunting in satisfaction.

She heard it all.

She saw it all.

"Oh Gin…" Rukia cried into his chest, she shivered in fear completely afraid to close her eyes. The sounds of skin being torn away still lingered in her ears, she wanted it all to go away.

Gin held her totally confused, had he done something wrong? Did he hurt her? Gin didn't have a tendency to lose himself in the middle of sex but Rukia had never cried before. Within a few minutes Rukia cried herself to sleep, Gin lay there with her holding onto her for dear life.

Something about this just wasn't right.

* * *

**Awesome**: I totally agree cazcappy violence does solve it sometimes, like now for example! I WANT THEIR BLOOD! I SWEAR ON MY XBOX SOMEONE IS GETTING A CAP BUSTED IN THEIR ASS! *waves gun*

**Wicked:** I'd hate to agree with a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff but…somebody's going down in the name of Slytherin! *twirls dagger*

**Lemony: **OMG! I already told you the readers took care of it! Concentrate on the positives!... And your not listening…ok…REVIEW!


	7. Rage

**Lemony:** Hehe, some of you guys found that last chapter dark and creepy *cough cough cazzybaby* but guess who helped write it…

**Wicked**: Guilty as charged. It only made sense that Lucy be torn to little tiny pieces, I hated her, she was rather irritating…like Lemony.

**Awesome:** Only you, Wicked, would think of someone getting eaten while being raped. Speaking of rape, cazcappy you really think we'd rape someone?

**Lemony:** I love updating because I love spoiling my readers.

* * *

Once the deed was done the count stood and stretched leisurely panting at how tired he was. He languidly licked his fingers of the blood that stained his hands savoring the taste. He sighed in contently once he looked down at the mangled body (or what was left) of Lucy Westernra.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way," Dracula hummed licking his fingers clean, he groaned once blood slipped down his throat. It had been a while sense he got a good meal that would fight with him.

"Adrenaline makes the blood sweeter," He laughed licking his palms and wrists, he looked at the bloody scene he had created and smiled broadly. The police would have a helluva time trying to clean up the mess he made. A tongue ran across his lips sipping up the blood on his chin and mouth. The count wiped his mouth with a devious grin, that was the best meal he had sense Brazil.

"It's amazing how a little woman could have so much blood," He said to himself, the count was started by sudden banging at Lucy's front door.

"Lucy!" Her neighbors called, "We heard screaming! Are you ok?"

The count rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Humans are so very stupid." He said shaking his head, if one hears screaming most likely something is happening. Dracula opened a window and leapt from it gliding onto the ground below. Renfield had been waiting outside, twitching every time he heard the woman scream.

Dracula may have been outside but he had outstanding hearing, he smirked when her heard wood breaking and sudden shriek.

"They found her, come along Renfield." The count said motion with his hand, the brunette scuffled behind his master looking back at the window he had leapt through.

"Master?" Renfield began, Dracula thru up a hand to silence him.

"Renfield, I'm full and very satisfied, don't ruin my good mood by your idiotic ramblings."

Renfield whimpered but heeded his command, what choice did he have?

While walking Dracula thought back to when he was ripping Lucy to into a million little pieces. He had visions of his love in the throes of passion, its what caused him to enjoy the deed even more. Perhaps because of their connection she felt the same pleasure he did. Dracula smirked, he loved the way Rukia looked during sex, she looked like a wanton goddess.

"Renfield, did you do as I asked?" Dracula asked walking into a dense fog, Renfield nodded nervously.

"I followed her like you asked, Master." The brunette said his eyes shifting wildly, Dracula could sense some fear in the man's voice. It wasn't normal fear, but a different type of dread.

"What did you do wrong, Renfield?" Dracula seethed flashing his red eyes at the scared man, Renfield let out a yelp and instinctively ducked just in case Dracula wanted to take a swing at him.

"Nothing Master! I swear!" Renfield cried, Dracula rolled his eyes.

"Then what are you keeping from me, do not displease me servant, now out with it!" The black-haired man shouted furiously.

"My…my master…she has a… she has a…" Renfield stammered, Dracula had enough with his skittish disposition.

Why couldn't Renfield grow a fucking backbone?

Stand up for his motherfucking self!

Or grow a pair for Christ sakes!

He angrily slapped Renfield across the face with the sound bouncing off the fog, with lighten fast speed he grasp the shaken brunette and rattled him until his teeth chattered.

"I have no patients for you!" The count said still shaking Renfield like a baby, "Now say it damn you! What does she have?"

"A lover!" Renfield cried with tears streaming down his face, he was fair-skinned so he had a pretty good sized hand print on his face. Dracula's pupils dilated.

A lover?

She had a lover?

The dark man felt his breath hitch and his heart skip a beat. The woman he was destined to bed had a lover…

The count dropped Renfield like a sack of potatoes and stared off into the fog, he was breathing shallowly as he tried to control the growing rage in his body and the jealousy in his heart.

A lover!

She had a lover!

"Who?" Dracula growled lowly glaring down at the broken man,

"I don't know my master." Renfield whimpered, he felt a beating coming on. It wouldn't be the first time Dracula beat him out of rage.

And now he was furious.

Dracula closed his eyes and focused however he was unable to pinpoint the younger Kuchiki. With a lover their connection was weakened significantly. The count was so angry he gritted his fanged teeth, with every breath his took he felt more and more enraged. Out of sheer anger he kicked Renfield and let out an inhuman roared.

Dracula was so mad he was beside himself!

With ruthless strength Dracula grasp Renfield by the throat and yanked him.

"I want a name, Renfield." He seethed tightening his hold on the crying man, "I swear by all that is holy, if you screw this up you will beg for death…"

"Yes…yes…master!" Renfield choked out, Dracula released him and fell onto the ground with a heavy thud.

"And find me a new suit, this one is cover with blood," Dracula commanded flinching at the scared man. Renfield nodded furiously while hacking once air was forced back into his lungs.

"What are you waiting for?" Dracula hollered, "Get out of my sight!"

Renfield scuffled to his feet and jolted from the fog. Dracula stood with his fists balled tightly,

She had a lover.

Damn it all!

* * *

**Lemony:** Ok, I would totally rape Brad Pitt lol, just kidding. That man is beautiful.

**Wicked:** He might like it. Anyways, besides a woman can go to jail for rape the same as a man. You'd have a helluva time proving it though.

**Awesome:** Can we please get off the subject of rape? It's making me uncomfortable….

**Lemony:** Welp, Awesome helped write this lovely altercation so…REVIEW!


	8. Meeting

**Lemony:** Mkay-o, don't really have much to say at the moment except that I am swamped with work, but I haven't forgotten about my lovely little readers. Chapters for you! And cazzybaby, in reference to the whole 'Chocolate aphrodisiac' thing, Wicked said she's not little…screamed it actually…

* * *

After Rukia cried her eyes out Gin demanded that she stay home and get some rest. He assured her that she was just stressed and needed some time to herself. Of course, Rukia didn't contend quietly but Gin's mind was made up. He even demanded that she stay in his apartment, Gin didn't know why but he had eerie feeling about this whole situation.

He had an ever eerier feeling that he was constantly being watched.

Gin looked over his shoulder every few seconds but no one ever seemed suspicious. He called at least three times to check on Rukia.

But he couldnt shake the feeling something was horribly wrong, the problem was Gin had no fucking idea what it was! The silver-haired man felt so helpless, something was hurting Rukia. He...he just knew it. But of course the younger Kuchiki wouldnt tell him shit. That infuriated him sometimes, she was such a loner and afraid to trust anyone with her feelings.

Gin was her boyfriend for heaven sakes, she should never have to worry about her feelings with him. Gin would never hurt Rukia, but for what reason or another she wouldn't believe it. Aside from their sex life, Rukia pretty much kept Gin at arms length. The fox-faced man had long sense come to terms with it.

But now, something was nagging at his conscious.

Now here he was, in his office on his lunch break watching the news from his laptop.

"We have a story today about a gruesome tragedy, 23 year old Lucy Westerna was found dead in her apartment last night. Police officials say this horrific murder may have been caused by several individuals. From what our sources tell us, Ms. Westernra looked to be torn to pieces."

Gin looked at the computer screen, dumbfounded. He immediately whipped out his cell phone and called Rukia.

"Oh Gin, it was Lucy! Someone killed Lucy!" Rukia cried hysterically, Gin figured she must've been watching the news.

"Rukia, I'm coming home, just breathe and wait until I get there." Gin told already bolting out of his office. The fox-faced man got home in record time, he walked in to see Rukia sitting on the couch bawling hysterically.

~One week Later~

Rukia honestly didn't want to go to Lucy's funereal. But she went with Gin at her side. The raven-haired girl had cried so much she couldn't cry anymore. All she could do was whimper as they lowered the body of her friend into the cold ground.

Gin was holding her close, letting her whimper in his chest. Rukia wasn't accosted with death, so this would technically count as her first funeral. She looked up to see a stone-faced man staring idly into the tomb, he looked to be deep in thought. Rukia wondered who he was, she knew for a fact Lucy only had a small family and an even smaller circle of friends.

Who was the man with the salt and pepper grey hair, rounded glasses, and mustache?

Perhaps her grandfather, he did look older than everyone at the funeral. What was even stranger was that he wasn't even dressed in black, instead he wore a brown suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He was staring at Rukia, he then quirked an eyebrow.

During the procession Rukia could feel a pair of eyes burning in the back of her neck. She turned to see the strange man.

Afterwards, she and Gin where leaving when he stopped them

"Excuse me," he called, "are you Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Who wants to know?" Gin said glaring at the man, Rukia nodded.

"I'm glad I finally found you," He said slumping his shoulders slightly.

"My name is Van Helsing."

* * *

**Lemony:** HERE HE COMES TO SAVE THE DAY! Van Helsing has arrived, now see what he does extremely short chapter but I like to build suspense, anways…REVIEW!


	9. Undead

A Demons love 9

**Wicked:** First, cazcappy I'm not little you damn badger. Second who asked you :p. Your going to eat chocolate with the intention of sexual gratification which means its purely psychological, therefore its not the chocolate its all your head! Case and point.

**Lemony:** But chocolate makes me horny...

**Awesome: **Lemony, the sun comes up and you get horny.

* * *

"Van Helsing?" Rukia repeated, the grey-haired man nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Helsing, but we really must be going." Gin said, with all the weirdness going he had gotten a little overprotective Rukia.

Gin had drug her by the arm a good ten feet before,

"I know about your visions." Van Helsing said lowly,

Rukia snatched her arm away from Gin and looked at him wide eyed.

"How do you know about that?" Rukia said her voice small, Gin arched an eyebrow.

"Know about what?" He asked, he HATED it when Rukia left him the dark about things.

Van Helsing took a deep and continued, "I know only you can see them."

Rukia stood and listened with her mouth agape.

Who was this man?

"I've had visions as well," Van Helsing continued, "visions of a vampire."

Gin cocked his head.

Vampire?

"Rukia come on," Gin said taking her by the arm again, Rukia was so stunned she didn't even think to stop him. Van Helsing quickly pulled a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Whenever you get a chance, please contact me. And stay away from Lucy's grave! Don't leave your home! And don't invite anyone in!"

Rukia didn't respond she just listened to his words. Vampire? She had visions of a vampire?

~Later that Night~

"Gin that was really rude!" Rukia snapped to her boyfriend, Gin really wasn't listening.

"Rukia he was rambling on about vampires! Something that DOESN'T exist. I can't believe you listening to that pysho." He said pulling on his jacket,

"Where are you going?" Rukia sniped, Gin smiled at her.

"To Lucy's grave and prove to you that vampires don't exist."

With that Gin left his apartment, leaving Rukia alone. She sat on the couch in a nearly catatonic state just thinking to herself.

"Vampire...what if they are real? What if...oh I'm so confused!"

However Rukia Kuchiki was never one to takes chances she searched her clothes of Van Helsing's number.

She called, the phone rung three times before she got an answer. No one said hello but she could hear breathing on the other line.

"Umm...Mr. Helsing?" Rukia said,

"This is he,"

"I-I um, wanted to talk to you about..."

"Vampires."

"Yes,"

"Before you began are you alone?" Van Helsing asked his tone deep and serious.

"Y-yes, I'm alone." Rukia responded feeling fear creep its way into her psyche.

"Where's that man? The silvered-haired lad you were with today? He's not with you?" Van Helsing said becoming frantic, so frantic in fact he frightened Rukia even further.

"No he-he's not with me, he went to Lucy's grave." Rukia explained, Van Helsing swore on the other line.

"Why?...Nevermind! Rukia listen to me very carefully, stay where you are. Don't talk to anyone!"

"What? Why?"

Van Helsing didn't respond, but Rukia could hear footsteps in the background.

"Hello? Hello?"

~Elsewhere~

Gin had been wandering the graveyard coolly taking in his surroundings. Sure, he was a little scared to be graveyard.

At night.

By himself.

The chilly night air howled and moonlight gave the graveyard an eerie glow. Gin finally found Lucy grave and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. It seemed as if her grave had been dug up, leaning in closely he could see the casket was open however it was void of any persons.

Gin's breathing hitched as he processed what he saw. Had someone dug up her grave?

"Hello Gin." He heard someone purr, the voice was deep and throaty, certainly the voice of a temptress. Gin let a slow breath and turned to see who was speaking to him.

He nearly dropped dead when he saw Lucy smiling at him.

The once lively girl was paler than the moon, her blonde hair was lank and her eyes looked lifeless.

This couldn't be...

"L-Lucy? Your al-alive?" Gin stammered, Lucy smirked.

"Oh now," She said approaching the stunned man, "I wouldn't say that."

She ran her hand over Gin's chest, the silver-haired man shivered at how cold it was. He grasp her hand and moved it away.

"Lucy-" Gin began until he was shushed by the blonde girl putting her finger to his lips.

"Gin, I want you..."

The silver-haired man had no idea what was happening, suddenly he felt aroused. He went sloe-eyed and wanted to touch Lucy, he wanted her to touch him. Hell he would take her right there in the graveyard.

What Gin didn't know was, the Lucy had no intention of fucking anything. When Gin's eyes fluttered shut, Lucy twisted his neck making Gin's knees buckle. She hissed and her fanged teeth were just about to piece the skin when...

"BACK!" Van Helsing shouted flinging a cross into Lucy's face. The vampiress hissed and glared at him.

"Back you ale unholy demon of the night! Get back!"

Lucy fled with an angry hiss, Van Helsing grasped Gin by the shoulders. The silver-haired man was on his knees looking up at him.

"Wh-what just happened?" Gin asked him,

"You put under the influence of a vampire, now come! We must go!" Van Helsing urged helping Gin get to his feet and running off into the direction Lucy took off two.

The vampiress had found refugee in the mosolium. Gin and Van Helsing stood over Lucy who appeared to be laying calmly in an open casket.

Van Helsing pulled a wooden stake from his jacket pocket. He held it ready just in case Lucy got feisty.

He leaned over the casket and unmercifully stake the woman. She let out and inhuman roar and withered and thrashed until she was a pile a grey ash.

Gin stood by, his red eyes wide open with a mixture of fear, shock, and confusion. Van Helsing turned to Gin, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What the hell...?" Was all Gin managed to say,

"That's precisely the question."

* * *

**Lemony:** hmpf *upturns nose*

**Awesome:** Oh don't be mad, you know its true. Lemony you hear crickets and you get horny, the sun goes down at your turned-on.

**Lemony:** *storms away*

**Wicked:** Everyone is an idiot...REVIEW!


	10. Knowledge

**Lemony:** Oh my sweet Gherkins Nin-Ni, my love! *groans* how much have we eaten today?

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Lets see *groans* *holds stomach* We had 6 bags of Hot Cheetos, 4 bags of Doritios, 3 packs of frosted donuts, an entire 12-pack of Dr. Pepper, a gallon of vanilla ice cream, an untold number of pizza rolls, washed down with a 2 gallons of chocolate milk.

**Lemony:** We ate all that? I think I'm going to be sick…

* * *

Van Helsing approached Gin and examined him, he turned his head to side, not to gently, and studied it for puncture marks.

"You're clean, how do you feel?" Van Helsing asked the stunned silver-haired man. Gin's Adams Apple bobbed before he answered.

"Was she...?"

"Yes, she was a vampire."

"Is she...?"

"Yes, she is now dead. Her soul may rest in peace. Perhaps I should explain in further detail within the presence of Ms. Kuchiki."

Gin nodded and threw a arm over Van's shoulder, he couldn't seem to hold himself up. Van Helsing walked with him making sure he didn't pass the hell out.

~Sometime Later~

"Rukia, open the door its Gin." The silver haired man called weakly, Rukia remembered Helsing's words.

She didn't even get up to answer the door. Van Helsing knew why they didn't get an answer.

"Rukia, its Van and Gin. Please open the door."

The raven-haired girl was cautious about opening the door, but when she saw Gin draped over Helsing's shoulder she panicked.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Rukia questioned once Van brushed pasted her and flopped Gin onto the couch

"He was attacked," Van began, "by a vampire."

Rukia's eyes went wide, "No way. There's just no way..."

"He's telling the truth Rukia," Gin said placing a hand on his clammy forehead, "Lucy. She came back and attack me! I barely got out with my head still attached!"

Rukia digested those words stoically, although a bit disoriented Gin was frantic.

He must've been telling the truth.

"Now would you like to speak to me about this matter, Ms. Kuchiki?"

Rukia nodded sullenly.

This was going to be a long night.

"How do you know about my visions?" Rukia asked sitting next to Gin who was slumped on the couch.

"Ms. Kuchiki," Van began, "You have been targeted by a vampire. Can you tell me who your parents are?"

Rukia shrugged, "I was orphan before I was adopted by the Kuchiki family."

"Ah, I see. Ms. Kuchiki sense you don't know of your birth family I can be certain that somewhere in your blood line one of your ancestors was a vampire."

A vampire? Did that mean she was like half-vampire or something?

"Before you get scared," He continued, "I can assure you that you are no vampire."

Both Gin and Rukia slumped in relief. Gin would have one helluva time trying to break-up with a bloodsucker.

"But, you do have vampire blood in you. All ancsetors of vampire posses an ability to sense when a more powerful vampire is near, hence your visions, please, explain to me the nature of your visions."

Van Helsing sat across from them in the armchair. He looked at Rukia with his elder face stoic.

Rukia took a deep breath, "they always change," She began nervously, "Sometimes it blood and gore and other times..."

Rukia turned a furious shade of red, Gin scowled. He knew that expression anywhere...

"The visions are of a sexual nature? Ms. Kuchiki?"

Rukia nodded sullenly,

"I see," Van Helsing said to himself, "visions of romanticism often means the vampire amongst you has a sort of infatuation of sorts. Can you describe the vampire you see?"

"Yeah, really tall. I mean he's much taller than Gin." Rukia explained, "Black hair, red eyes, very, very pale."

Van Helsing nodded, "Anything else? Any distinguishing features?"

"He has an accent, I don't know where it's from." Rukia asked,

"Take a guess." Van Helsing said, Rukia thought for a moment.

"Its definitely European. I mean old-country-ish."

"Is there anything else, personality wise?"

Rukia thought for a moment, "It depends on the vsision."

Van Helsing considered her words, "try to explain the best you can."

"Well, in some of the visions he's violent, aggressive, brutal, inhumane."

Van Helsing nodded as he took her words to mememory, "And in other visions?"

"Quiet, regal, introverted…dominating."

Dominating? What in the name of God did she mean by that?

"Dominating like how?" Van Helsing asked wanting to get as much information as possible.

"In the…sexual visions…" Rukia said uncomfortably with Gin's eyes staring fiercly at her. He sat there quietly trying to process everything.

Was this what had Rukia so terrified?

Was it the vampire she was having wet dreams about?

Gin felt a mixture of fear, confusion and rage. But he would let Rukia continue, after all, as of now he was a firm believer in all things occult.

For goodness sakes he was almost Lucy's dinner!

"Is there anything more you can tell, Rukia I want you to know this is of the upmost importance, the more you tell me the sooner I can find and slay this beast to free you from its clutches."

Helsing's words hit Rukia right to the core, but sadly she couldn't think of anything. She shook her head indicating that was all she had.

"Ah, I see." Van Helsing said rising, "I'll leave you two to...I suppose consider your situation."

Without another word, he left the couple.

Gin sat there, thinking quietly to himself. He couldn't deny what he had seen or heard tonight...

A vampire was trying to steal his girlfriend!

* * *

**Lemony**: Goodness gracious delight, I surprised we don't have diabetes lol…HEY!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** What?

**Lemony:** I'm hungry…LETS ORDER CHINESE!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Even better, lets get Pizza AND Chinese!

**Lemony:** Nin Ni my love, you're a genius!...REVIEW!


	11. Sybilla

**Lemony:** *on the phone with pizza place*

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *on the phone with Chinese place*

**Lemony:** you know what, we should get Mexican food too…

**Nin-Ni Chan:** $.89 CENT BURRITOS AT TACO BELL!

* * *

"I don't fucking believe this," Gin seethed rising from the couch and beginning to pace furiously.

"What's wrong wit you?" Rukia asked her eyebrows furrowing, Gin glared at her.

"I just can't believe this, I don't know where to begin. Is it the fact that you have the hots for a vampire, is it the fact that you kept it from me?"

Here Rukia shot of the couch and stormed up to him, she glowered at Gin with her blue eyes sharp.

"I didn't ask for this Gin!" She snapped, "And I don't have the 'hots' for anyone! I didn't even believe it myself! Jesus! You're such a jealous bastard!"

And with that, Rukia stormed into the bedroom. Gin stood in the living room feeling like a total jackass. He let his jealousy get the better of him, and now Rukia was not only scared she was hurt. Gin lowered his head in shame as Rukia's words replayed in his head.

It's not like she meant for all this to happen.

Gin only wanted Rukia to be safe, the silver-haired man walked sullenly into the bedroom to see Rukia face down on the bed crying into her pillow. He nervously shifted for a moment before approaching the bed. He gingerly rubbed Rukia on her back,

"Rukia, baby…I…I'm sorry, I guess I'm just scared is all…" Gin said sincerely, he was terrified, mainly because Rukia was being tormented and there was nothing he could do about it. Rukia looked from the pillow ad embraced Gin with tears streaming down her face. She cried openly not sure of what to say or do, Gin stayed there with her locked on his arms.

They both felt so helpless.

"Um…excuse me…I hate to break up this…whatever it is your doing, but have you seen my master by any chance?"

Both Gin and Rukia went wide eyed when the heard the voice in window, they came eye to eye with a little white cat. The small creature was looking at the couple expectantly with big eyes that looked like sky-blue diamonds. Judging by the voice, the white cat was certainly female.

"I'm sorry?" Gin said not believing a cat was speaking to them, the cat rolled its eyes.

"I'm looking for my master, Van Helsing." The cat said with its mouth actually moving! Had this been a cartoon, Rukia and Gin's mouths would have hit the floor.

A talking cat!

Now they could say they had seen it all.

"Um…he just left…" Rukia said turning her head to examine the pretty little kitty.

"Damn him!" The cat snapped "He's always leaving me! The grey-haired bastard! I gave the best years of my nine lives and this is how he treats me!"

Gin and Rukia listen to the cat rant before it suddenly stopped.

"Oh, you must be Gin and Rukia," The cat said seeming to smile, Rukia and Gin nodded unable to find words.

"I'm sorry I seem to have forgotten my manners, my name is Sybilla the Helsing family guardian." The cat said bowing its apple-shaped head. Rukia and Gin both jumped when they heard someone knocking at the door,

"Ah, there's my master now." Sybilla said leaping off of the windowsill and padding into the living room. Both Gin and Rukia's eyes went impossibly wide, a talking cat? Rukia and Gin followed the creature to the door, she was scratching at the wood.

When Rukia opened the door the cat pounced on Van.

"Ah!" The elder man said once Sybilla sat on his shoulder, "There you are you mangy feline! I told you to wait outside!"

Sybilla let on an angry hiss, "How dare you leave me outside in the cold! I wanted to come inside! I was freezing my paws off!"

Van turned to the stunned couple, "I'm very sorry. Please excuse my cat, I can see now you know she talks."

They both nodded blankly, Sybilla seemed to smirk.

"Sybilla has the ability so sense vampires, so she comes with me everywhere I go." Helsing explained, "She has to stay with you so she can let you know when a vampire is near."

"You're just trying to get rid of me!" Sybilla accused, Van rolled his eyes.

"Sybilla, dearest, this is important." Van said, Sybilla seemed to sigh. She leapt off his shoulder and onto Rukia's. The raven-haired girl was stunned at first but calmed once Sybilla stilled.

"Sybilla, behave yourself." Helsing said warningly, Sybilla wore a smug expression. Once Rukia closed the door she placed the cat on the ground. Both Gin and Rukia stared at it.

"A talking cat…" Gin drawled, "What's next? I turn into a werewolf?" (**Lemony:** Too late ahaha!)

"Yes a talking cat, you silver twit." Sybilla hissed, Gin arched an eyebrow at the white feline.

Did she just call him a twit?

"Um…Van said you can sense vampires…" Rukia said not wanting to break up a fight between a cat and her boyfriend. Sybilla nodded,

"That's right, animals are more susceptible to paranormal activity, I can sense a vampire, ghost, or goblin days before you can." She said flicking her tail for emphasis. Gin and Rukia stared down at Sybilla unsure what to do.

A talking cat was in their apartment.

"Oh don't look like that," Sybilla said crossing her paws, "I'm here to help you and if you keep gaping at me like that I'll be no use to you.

Gin and Rukia both exchanged looks before… "YOU'RE A TALKING CAT!"

* * *

**Lemony:** Uh-oh a talking cat…BURRITOS FOR EVERYONE!

**Nin Ni Chan:** We're gonna be SO sick in the morning, Lem-chan.

**Lemony:** But its SO worth it, while we're out lets get cookies. Yo quiero Taco Bell (lmfao, no hablar Espanol)!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** If I'm a genius so are you Lem-chan!

**Lemony:** Bye, bye for now readers (and yes I'm tiny girl who eats A LOT only because Awesome isn't here to stop me mwhahahahah….don't tell her I said that…)….REVIEW!


	12. History

_Dear Readers, went to go get more food with Nin-Ni Chan, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

"I think we've established that I'm a talking cat." Sybilla said looking like she was smirking. Gin and Rukia's mouthed moved yet no words came out, Sybilla rolled her crystal blue eyes.

"Typical," She said jumping on the armchair so that she could look in their faces. "Listen, vampire exists and are stalking you, I should be least of your worries."

"That is true, but still…" Rukia said feeling a bit strange that she was talking to cat,

"But how?" Gin asked, Sybilla looked at both of them and sighed.

"Long story short, I was bitten by vampire when I was human. But instead of turning into one I transformed into a talking cat. The Helsing family took me and used my talent to help stop those evil bloodsuckers."

"Oh," Gin said looking at the cats mouth moving and words coming out,

"Any more questions?" Sybilla said,

"Van Helsing…what's he like?" Rukia asked, Sybilla sighed.

"You might want to sit down, it's a long story."

Both Gin and Rukia sat across from the little white cat curiously staring at it. Sybilla licked her paws and then stared at them.

"Well, for starters, he's Van Helsing the Fourth."

"You mean there where more?" Gin asked,

"Yes, that's why I said 'Fourth' you dolt." Sybilla responded, Gin scowled down at the cat. She was real smart-ass…

"For the past three hundred years his family has stopped vampires from preying on humans." Sybilla explained, "And helped people like me."

"Where's he from?" Gin asked curiously,

"Originally his family is from Holland, he was born there as well." Sybilla said,

"How can help us…I mean…we barely know him," Rukia said, Sybilla cocked her head the younger Kuchiki.

"He's the only person who can help you. Its his birth title for goodness sakes. He knows you have the visions,"

"He said he had visions too, what's that about?" Gin asked, Sybilla sighed heavily.

"Van doesn't really like to talk about it…but I feel you deserve to know. While pregnant, his mother was accosted by a vampire, before his father could do anything she died. However, and unborn Van survived. It was speculated that some of that vampire's powers where passed on to him," Sybilla said she looked like her eyes where watering, "my poor master…he thinks he's tainted in some way. So he takes his job that much mores seriously. It was said his mother was bitten by Dracula himself,"

Here Rukia began to cough on air, "Did you say Dracula?"

"Yes Dracula,"

Rukia felt like such an idiot! She had forgotten to tell Van Helsing his name! Its funny how she remembered everything but the most important detail.

"My master fought against him fifty years ago," Sybilla explained, "He imprisoned him in a special coffin that can only be opened if one digs it up. But my master was smart, he put the coffin in the Brazilian jungle knowing no one would find it."

Rukia was turning blue, she couldn't breathe.

"Rukia? Are you alright?" Gin asked, Rukia shook her head no,

"We have call Van Helsing…"

~Elsewhere~

"Renfield, what information do you bring for me?" Dracula asked his shivering servant. Renfield looked around at everything but Dracula. Sense his awakening, the vampire had taken over every graveyard in the city. They where built like networks, he could move anywhere underground. But they weren't little dirt holes, oh no, Dracula decided it didn't fit his debonair taste, so he had his minions outfit every space with fine silks, lush rugs, and beautifully gruesome paintings. In the main crypt Dracula had his own throne.

It only fit, after all, he was the King of Vampires.

Now here he was, on his thrown made of bones glowering down at Renfield.

"Um I saw man…" Renfield said shaking furiously,

"What about him?" Dracula asked extremely bored,

"He…when I watched the girl before…he never showed up…he was at the other girls funeral. I…I saw him and another stake the girl in her coffin."

Here Dracula raised an elegant eyebrow, "Did you say stake?"

Renfield nodded, "Yes, a wooden spike master…"

Dracula face turned to fierce scowl, one that made Renfield cringe.

"What did he look like?" Dracula demanded, Renfield searched his memories and tried to come up with an accurate description.

"Grey-haired…rounded glasses, mustache…and…"

"Did he wear a brown suit?" Dracula asked, Renfield nodded gulping at the fierce glare he was receiving from his master.

"Yes master,"

Dracula's pupils dilated, he let put an unholy roar.

"DAMN HIM! HE HAS RETURNED!"

Renfield cringed at the loud, bombing yell. His ears were ringing because of the inhuman howl Dracula let out.

"Damn…damn…damn…" Dracula seethed,

"W-wh-who has returned…master?"

Dracula's red eyes flickered down to Renfield, a viscous snarl adorned his face.

"My old enemy…Van Helsing" The count spat the name, "My theory is he id going to take Rukia from me… I would never let that happen…"

The count was no brimming with rage, first he had to worry about her lover and now this! Was fate out to get him? Dracula was never used to one standing in his way when it came to something he wanted…

The dark man began to make a mental list of things of to do, he wasn't going to be defeated by that damned Helsing!

Not again!

* * *

_I'll be back sometime later, and don't forget to REVIEW!_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Lemony_


	13. Order

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *unconscious*

**Lemony:** ok…me and Nin are really tired…I'm going back to sleep, and cazcappy Nin-Ni is my height if you consider 5'2 tall (hehe, I'm short). *falls back asleep*

* * *

"Dracula?" Van Helsing said with his eyes going wide and his mouth agape. "Vlad Dracula?" His breathing hitched and he seemed to be shocked at what he had just heard. The elder man flopped down on to the armchair and buried his head in his hands.

"Vlad Dracula…." He kept repeating, Sybilla leapt onto her owners shoulder.

Van Helsing had been halfway to his hiding place when he felt Sybilla summon him. It was urgent call that she sent psychically to him. Van Helsing turned around and made a mad dash back to the apartment.

He got the shock of his life when he heard Rukia screaming, "Dracula! Dracula!"

Sybilla tried to comfort her master, but she couldn't tell what he feeling at the time. Whether it be shock, rage, or a mixture of two.

Van Helsing looked up at Rukia with his face stoic. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Rukia nodded not wanting to say the name out of respect for Helsing. After what Sybilla told them about his family, it was clear this was a personal matter.

"Then Ms. Kuchiki, I must the direness of the situation has changed dramatically. You are in grave danger. The count will stop at nothing to get you…you aren't safe here." Van Helsing said his voice icy, both Gin and Rukia's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean she's not safe here," Gin asked, Van Helsing scoffed.

"We're dealing with a five hundred year old vampire do you honestly think a small apartment will protect her?" He snapped angrily, Gin swallowed hard…the man had a point. Sybilla felt the tense silence in the air, she decided to intervene.

"Before we all rip each other a new hole, let's try to breathe and think rationally. Gin, I'm sure you want Rukia to feel as safe as possible, Van, I'm sure you only wish to help Rukia escape Dracula. We have a common goal, so lets try to get along." Sybilla tried, but Van Helsing eyes were as hard as diamonds on the couple.

Why were young people so fucking stupid?

"But where would we go?" Rukia asked, here Van smirked.

"The Cathedral."

~Sometime Later~

The group walked for what felt like an eternity, but when the came upon the steps of the large, stone church it made it seem worth it. Rukia and Gin looked on, awestruck, at the sheer size of the cathedral. It was on the outskirts of the city, it seemed to be looming on a cliff that divided the town from the forest. Rukia gulped once she actually got a good look at the place in the moonlight, it was fashioned of light grey stone with large, rounded arches. The red stain-glassed windows looked a little strange,

"The Cathedral of Our Lady Faith." Van Helsing said proudly, "one of the best churches you have in town."

"On of the most demonic looking…" Gin muttered, Van scowled at him. For someone who was pushing seventy Van Helsing had good hearing.

Van Helsing walked up the church steps, Gin and Rukia followed behind him.

"This isn't just any old church," He explained, once the reached the huge wooden doors, Van Helsing muttered something,

"In nomen de Deus patefacio is ianua."

"Was that Latin?" Rukia asked, Van Helsing looked at her quite impressed.

"Yes it was, how did you know?"

"I took Latin for three years, my bother thought it was stupid. He called a dead language." Rukia said smirking slightly, her smile faded when the gargantuan church doors creaked open.

"Follow me," Van Helsing moving into the pitch black entrance. Inside the cathedral seemed twice as huge. The dome shaped ceiling had beautiful paints of angels, the stain glass windows showed pictures of past saints. The pews were lined up perfectly before the dais. Many small candles lined the lined the walls, it was the groups only means of light. Van Helsing approached the dais, he placed his hands on the flat surface.

"Inficio." He said, the ground began to rumble and stone floor spilt apart right down the center of the wooden pews. Gin and Rukia instinctively took a step a back once the stairway lead spilt the aisle straight down the center. Van Helsing looked unphased, he began to descend down the stairs, Gin and Rukia exchanged looked.

But they followed.

It seemed as if the staircase lead on for forever and a day. But when the got to the bottom, Gin and Rukia saw that they where standing in front of a large round table, made of pure wood. They both jumped when the staircase behind them began to seal itself off. The few people sitting at the table looked at the expectantly,

"Gin, Rukia, I would like to introduce you to Order of Blessed Sacrament." Van Helsing said motioning to the people sitting at the table. Three people sat at the table gaping up at them.

"Rukia, Gin this is Father Lawrence," Van Helsing said going around the table and pointing to a tall, slender man dressed in traditional catholic robes. He looked to be about thirty with a deep scowling expression. The dark haired man frowned at Rukia and Gin, his dark eyes followed them as they made their way around the table.

"This is Sister Mary Katherine," Van Helsing said motioning towards the smirking nun, she looked about late-fifties, she had a quirked eyebrow directed at the two of them.

"This next fellow is Luke, he specializes in supplies." Rukia and Gin looked at the young man, he was about their age dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans with platinum blonde hair but strangely he had pointed ears which he attempted to cover with his scruffy hair, he shifted nervously in his seat before looking away.

"And you already know Sybilla and myself, everyone this is Gin and Rukia." Van Helsing said sitting down at the table, he motioned for Gin and Rukia to sit in the empty chairs next to him.

"Is there a reason why you have brought these heathens into my church, Helsing?" Father Lawrence snapped angrily,

"Wrath is a sin father," Van Helsing said smirking at the scowling man, "They are being pursued by a vampire, they need our help."

Father Lawrence scoffed, "That's there own problem, perhaps its God's will being done."

"Oh shut up Lawrence," Sister Mary Katherine snapped, "These children need our help, God don't like ugly Lawrence."

Father Lawrence scowled got fierce, his eyes where locked on Gin and Rukia before he cut them away to look at Van Helsing.

He folded his arms defiantly, "I still don't like it."

"Lawrence," Sister Mary Katherine said rolling her eyes, "God doesn't like you! He grew you in the Petri-dish."

The elder woman turned to the silent couple, "Don't mind him, he hates everyone." She then leaned in over the table, "That's ok because he's going to Hell."

Gin and Rukia snickered. Sister Mary Katherine was unlike any nun they had ever seen. She certainly didn't beat around the bush.

"Hush now, comrades. This is urgent, Ms. Kuchiki is being stalked by none other than Dracula,"

Everyone at the table gasped,

"Did you say Dracula?" Luke asked leaning in to be sure this wasn't some sort of sick joke,

"Can you not hear with those pointed ears?" Father Lawrence sniped, Sister Mary Katherine cut her eyes at him.

"Lawrence, I'mma need you to shut up!" She snapped,

"I will not! That…that thing!" He said sharply pointing at Luke, "Is an abomination!"

Luke's pointed ears flatted onto his head and looked down in shame,

"Lawrence," Sister Mary Katherine said, "Your mother is an abomination! Now let Van Helsing continue," She then turned to Gin and Rukia who looked on wide-eyed, Sister Mary Katherine smiled sweetly.

"Luke isn't an abomination, he's half elf."

The blonde boy nodded proudly before he heard Father Lawrence scoff, he stopped immediately.

"Anyways," Sybilla said leaping onto the table, "We must destroy him before he can claim another innocent soul."

"It was you Van Helsing who should destroyed him when he had the chance," Father Lawrence said glaring at Helsing, "But he failed, and now he's back. And get off of the table! You are also an abomination! A talking cat! That's a crime against nature."

Sister Mary Katherine made an exaggerated motion with her hands and pretended to pray.

"Dear lord, please give me the strength to not jump over this table at Lawrence and beat him like I was his daddy. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said in unison, Father Lawrence's face contorted into a scowl so quick it might've gotten stuck that way.

"Um…what can we do Van?" Luke said looking at the stoic man,

"We fight him, its out job to do so. And protect these two from his wrath,"

Lawrence opened his mouth to speak but Sister Mary Katherine shot him a look and he shut up quick.

"Luke, I would like you to take these two to the library and let them read up on vampires. I need to speak to these three alone."

Luke rose from his seat, he was certainly was rather short. Gin actually had a set of shoulders and a head on little Luke.

The shorter man went over to the stone wall and pressed one hand to it, like magic the stone disintegrated and he stepped through the open walkway.

"Follow me," He said, the couple disappeared and the stones retook their shape on the wall.

Van Helsing looked at the group, Lawrence quirked an eyebrow.

"I just want you to know you've brought Hell to my doorstep." He sniped,

"Lawrence do you need to get laid? Because I will happily pay for you a hooker." Sister Mary Katherine responded sharply, Van Helsing and Sybilla snickered.

"Ms. Kuchiki obviously has a powerful connect to him, she seems to have visions of his past life." Van Helsing explained.

"Don't you have the same visions as well, Helsing? Seeing as though Dracula made your mother his bitch." Father Lawrence gripped, Van Helsing dropped his head slightly. Sybilla hissed nastily at him.

"Lawrence!" Sister Mary Katherine said slamming her hands on the table, "Let's not forget the hell _your_ mother put this church through! Now hush up! Van Helsing, what do you believe is connecting her to him?"

"She's an orphan," Van Helsing said looking up, "Perhaps it's her bloodline. She's safe here for now, we all know vampires cannot walk on holy ground, nor can he pinpoint her location. We must destroy Dracula for good this time…I…I can't fail again…"

~Meanwhile~

"So," Gin said to the short man flipping lazily through books, "Your half elf?"

Luke nodded, "Hmhm."

"That's um…different…" Rukia said letting her hands trail across the numerous shelves of books looking at how out of order they were. How could anyone find anything in the spacious library.

"Where's your mom and dad?" Gin asked curiously, Luke looked sad for a moment but then pointed up to the ceiling, Gin knew he must've meant his parents were in heaven and dead, which made Luke an orphan.

"I'm a ward of the church, right under Father Lawrence." Luke cringed when he said his name,

"I think your ears are cool," Rukia said poking them, his ears began to wriggle from being touched.

"Their sensitive," Luke explained with a friendly smile with his ears still flapping like Dumbo's.

"Hmm…I know plenty of girls who like guys with pointed ears," Rukia said cheerfully,

"Really?" Luke asked his ears fluttering happily,

"Well, not if they keep moving like that," Gin chuckled, Luke's ears flattened and his face fell.

"I was joking," Gin said reassuringly, "You need to get out more."

"I'm not allowed to leave," Luke explained, "Father Lawrence says I need to stay here. If I should ever leave people would see my ears and know my shame, that's why he doesn't let me grow my hair long to cover it up."

"Father Lawrence isn't very nice to anyone, is he?" Rukia asked as she pulled book from the shelve and began to skim it.

"Yeah, he makes Helsing look friendly,"

"Its not that he's mean…he just…grumpy, Father Lawrence has to run this whole church."

"What else can you do? As an elf I mean?" Gin asked wanting to change the subject, Luke perked up joyfully.

"I can build thins, elves are natural born inventors. I make all the things the Order uses to defend themselves from vampires, werewolves, and anything considered unholy." Luke explained, Gin and Rukia nodded.

Gin and Rukia began to ask Luke question after question about supernatural and mythological things. To which, the blonde man answered to the best of his ability.

~Elsewhere~

Count Dracula had been trying all night to pinpoint his beloved Kuchiki. When he couldn't find her he already knew what had happened.

Van Helsing had taken her into hiding.

Dracula sat on his throne drumming his fingers trying to keep his anger under control.

"RENFIELD!" He hollered, in no time the skittish brunette appeared in front of him,

"Yes master?" Renfield asked nervously, Dracula glared at him.

"I want you to search every nook and cranny of this cursed city, find my love….when you find her come back her and tell me where she is, then I will go to her myself…"

* * *

**Lemony:** Welp *yawn* that's a chapter for ya…*falls asleep*

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *still asleep*…REVIEW!


	14. Discovery

**Lemony:** Hi Hi readers, did ya' miss me! Well Awesome didn't beat me because she got a new video game that's been lkeeping her busy…and yelling at the TV.

**Wicked:** It's quite annoying. She's literally screeching like a banshee into that cursed communicator! Dammit, I want some peace and quiet!

**Awesome:** *playing XBOX* *screaming at people online* YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW ARE YOU GONNA SHOOT ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU'RE SHOOTING AT?

**Lemony&Wicked:** *shakes head*

* * *

Renfield set about searching for the younger Kuchiki, but the problem was he didn't have the slightest idea where to look. He checked with her job, but her colleagues hadn't seen her in days.

After what happened to Lucy they where all worried.

It was common knowledge Rukia didn't get out much. Without rest Renfield searched, it was his fear of being beaten that kept him up and alert. He hunted for the younger Kuchiki day and night. Renfield could feel his master's anger radiating, Dracula was losing patients with this entire situation.

Fast.

The dark man was within his crypt, Dracula would look for Rukia himself but the sun was his enemy. Dracula really didn't feel like being burned to a crisp, so he sent out Renfield hoping that he would find something.

With every day that past Dracula's yearning for Rukia grew, as the saying goes: Absents makes the heart grow fonder…

Or the appetite stronger in this case.

He would fantasize about her, Dracula found himself smirking at some of the dirty little things he came up to perform on the younger Kuchiki,

This was nothing more than sick foreplay,

This was a game Hide and Seek.

~Elsewhere~

"What are you doing, child?" Sister Mary Katherine asked Rukia who was busily putting away books.

"You guess don't have a system of organization, so I organized the books for you." She explained,

"There was nothing wrong with it before," Father Lawrence griped, Sister Mary Katherine elbowed him in the ribs so hard he gasped.

"Hush Lawrence, she did something kind. You could learn a lesson from her," Sister Mary Katherine said smiling up.

Father Lawrence rubbed his aching ribs, "I don't need lessons from heathens!"

With that he stormed off with his robes bellowing behind him, Rukia and Sister Mary Katherine watched him go.

"I don't get it," Rukia said standing next to the elder woman, "Aren't priests suppose to be…I don't know…a little happier…"

Sister Mary Katherine sighed heavily, "Him and Van used to be a little happier. Sit down Rukia, my child. And the let me tell you the story."

Rukia and Sister Mary Katherine sat at a large wooden desk across from one another, the nun held a look of softness in her face. She sighed,

"Lawrence and Van are both wards of the church. I'm sure that big-mouthed cat already told you a little of Van's history."

"Yes, she said his mother was bitten by Dracula," Rukia intervened, Sister Mary Katherine nodded.

"That's right, his mother was an…unfortunate love interest for Dracula. The count was always the jealous type and he couldn't bear to see her pregnant with another man's child. That meant he had her love. So, Dracula set out to kill her, Helsing Senior, and an unborn Van. He only successed in killing the late Jillian Helsing. When Van Helsing the Third for her body, he quickly found a doctor who revived Van who was half dead. When Dracula got word he hadn't the boy and his father, he returned to finish the job. I'm not sure what happened after that, but a social worker showed up at the church orphanage with a baby Van covered in blood. I certainly wouldn't turn the child away so I took him in and raised him. As a child he was always different, he was very solitary, sullen, quiet. He endured teasing from the other kids. Van always knew he wasn't like everyone else. When he was still very young I told of what happened to his family, I'm a nun, I can't keep something like from him. He deserved to know the truth, he became even more sullen and detached however Van embraced his family's legacy and became a full-time demon slayer."

Rukia listened to Sister Mary Katherine stoically, well that story certainly did explain Van Helsing's somber demeanor.

"But what about Father Lawrence?"

Sister Mary Katherine sighed,

"He's a more…tragic tale, I'm afraid. At the age of ten his family was attacked by a hoard vampires. His mother and his two sisters were rapped and drained of blood. Lawrence's father, who was also a priest, and himself were tortured for hours. He was forced to witness the entire scene. Lawrence only escaped because of the silver cross he wore around his neck, the demons couldn't touch him for long. He came into this teacher bleeding and begging for help. Thankfully, vampires can't step foot on Holy ground. Growing up, he had very 'black and white' view of religion hence his unwavering sternness. He had mean-streak growing up, and unlike Van who ignore his teasing, Lawrence would always dress down his peers. He had reduced children his age to tears without laying a hand on them. As young boys those two always fought even now as grown men it drives me nuts. Lawrence can't stand vampires, and frankly after what happened to him I don't blame him. He thinks Van is vampire or half-vampire hence his spiteful comments. Lawrence hates anything that isn't human."

"Oh poor Father Lawrence…poor Van. I…I never knew they had such hard lives…but wait, what about Luke?"

Sister Mary Katherine chucked, "Luke, that boy…well he's an orphan too. His mom was an elf who worked for the Order and his father was an inventor who had no idea his of his wife's mystical heritage. Unfortunately, they died in a car accident and young Luke was referred to Father Lawrence. He's really smart, even though he is a bit awkward."

Rukia nodded, Luke seemed like a nice boy even though he was a little…awkward in a social stetting. The younger Kuchiki chalked it up to him being locked in the church away from other people. Rukia arched an eyebrow, Sister Mary Katherine gave her a sly look.

"What are you thinking, my child?" She asked, Rukia shrugged,

"Oh nothing," She said innocently, "I was just wondering about you,"

Sister Mary Katherine chuckled, "Keep wondering honey, because you'll get nothing out of me. Tell me about you and Gin instead."

~Elsewhere~

"Are you ready?" Gin called to Luke who stood about twenty feet away holding a stick over his head. Gin was so bored being trapped inside the cathedral that finally he and Luke went out back and started to play a poor version of baseball. Luke had dug up an old baseball and a stick and now here they were.

"What did you say your favorite team was again?"

"The Milwaukee Brewers!" He called back, Gin shook his head.

"BOOO!" He joked, "It's all about The Rockies!"

"We want a pitcher and not a belly-itcher!" Luke laughed, Gin turned red-faced and thru the ball as hard his could. Luke connected it with it and sent it flying…

CRASH!

"Oh no…" Luke breathed, "It went through one of the windows…wait a second…that's Father Lawrence's office!"

"LUKE!" They heard Father Lawrence roar,

"RUN AWAY!" Gin cried taking off, Luke looked around confused for a second, dropped the stick and took off behind Gin.

Father Lawrence stormed outside with his robes bellowing behind him, he scowled once he looked around the church yard with no one in sight. He knew this had something to do with that heathen and that abomination!

"Luke!" He yelled angrily, "You're going to fix that window, dammit! And when you're done your going to re-tile the roof! Get out here! You disgraceful- uurrrgggghhh! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

Gin and Luke hid a bush watching Father Lawrence rant and swear, it was very un-priest like. He was making all sorts of promises on his life to wring Luke's and Gin's necks and then ask God for forgiveness.

The silver-haired man and pointed-eared younger man were hiding in abush snickering the whole time.

~Meanwhile~

"URGH!"

Renfield leapt from fear when he heard the roar. He thought it was his master who had found him and was going to rip his throat out. Renfield had been searching the outskirts of the city looking for Rukia. He craned his neck to see over the hills. He saw a priest cursing and yelling loudly. He then saw two figures hiding in a nearby by bush, one of them was…

Silver-haired!

Renfield's heat leapt with joy! If he hadn't found Rukia but he found her lover which meant she must've been with him!

Oh happy day! Now he knew he location.

The brunette high-tailed it back to his master with this new information.

Dracula would be pleased, he was sure of it.

* * *

**Awesome:** *still screaming bloody murder into communicator* SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! What did you say about my mother…? Oh you bastard! Yo momma so greasy she uses bacon as a band-aid!

**Lemony&Wicked:** *ROTFLMFAO*!

**Wicked:** Wow, just wow. I didn't know people took gaming seriously.

**Lemony:** Me neither, I thought they just played for fun,

**Awesome:** *still screaming at people online* SON OF A BITCH! DID YOU SEE THAT EXPLOSION! I DID THAT FUCKERS! OH MY GOOD I'M A BEAST!

**Lemony:** Ok…*smirks* I haven't learned my lesson about not bothering Awesome when she's playing…so I'm going to bother her…

**Wicked:** *sighs* *shakes head*, Lemony I would warn you not to do that but then I would miss out on watching a good ass-kicking so knock yourself out…REVIEW!


	15. Abducted

**Lemony:** *gets crap beaten out of* OOWWWW! YOU'RE PUNCHING ME IN MY EYE!

**Awesome:** *punches Lemony repeatedly* Grr…your…going…to learn…to stop…FUCKING WITH ME WHILE I'M PLAYING, DAMMIT!

**Wicked:** *shakes head*, and what the hell caz? "Time for the badge to mess with the snake?" WTF?

* * *

Renfield scurried back to his master's quarters. Dracula was sitting very still, for the majority of the daytime he put himself into a state of suspended animation. He wasn't to pleased to hear Renfield stumbling into his throne room.

"Renfield…" Dracula drawled with his eyes snapping open,

"Master! I found her found! I found her master!" Renfield explain,

"What? Do you want a cookie every time you do something right?"

Renfield's face fell, he thought for sure this would make his master happy, but it seemed to make him angry.

"Well?" Dracula asked,

"Yes master?"

"Where is she, you idiot!" Dracula snapped, Renfield flinched reflexively,

"The Cathedral of Our Lady Faith." The brunette blurted out the count thought for a moment.

Cathedral, eh? No wonder he couldn't get in touch with Rukia through their connections, she was untouchable on Holy ground. Dracula went into thought for a moment, Renfield shivered like he always did awaiting his master's response. The count was thinking with stubborn determination as to how he could reach his love.

"Hmmm…." Dracula thought with an evil smirk, he looked down at Renfield who's eyes grew wide at the diabolic expression his master had.

"Renfield," He finally said, "Go to my crypt and straighten up, we're going to have a guest tonight…"

~Later that Night~

Rukia and Gin snuggled up together in the small room the church provided for them. It was located in their secret underground meeting place. Apparently, everyone stayed at the church, because their room were right down the hall. It was late, and everyone had turned in for the night.

Sybilla had hurled up into a on the pillow next to Van's. The little white feline yawned and closed her eyes for sleep.

She hadn't been out for a good five minutes when she felt strong tremors start in her tail and work its through her until it reached her ears.

"Van!" Sybilla whispered pawing the elder man's face, "I sense something,"

Van sat up and looked at his pet skeptically.

"What is it? What do you sense, Sybilla?" Van questioned urgently, Sybilla shut her eyes and focused, another powerful shudder ripped through her.

"A vampire, and a very powerful one." She said shaking again, Van leapt from his bed and began to make his way down the hall, he knocked on the doors of Sister Mary Katherine and Father Lawrence.

"Why in the name of God are you waking me at an unholy hour of the night, Helsing?" Father Lawrence spat while tying a knot in his pajama robe, Sister Mary Katherine yawned tiredly.

"Yeah, let us in on the situation." She said rubbing her eyes.

"RUKIA!" They heard Gin cry, they all sprinted down the hall with Sybilla following behind stopping every so often because a shiver would tear through her. The little cat had never felt a presence stronger than this, whoever this vampire was, he wasn't nice. Upon reaching Rukia and Gin's room, they saw the door torn from the hinges, Gin was sitting against the wall nearly unconscious with a gaping whole in the wall behind him, Sister Mary Katherine went to check on Gin while Van and Father Lawrence went searching for Rukia.

The came across the staircase that had somehow been opened without the password.

"Dear God," Father Lawrence breath,

"Come on!" Van urged as the ran up the stairs,

"Gin what happened?" Sister Mary Katherine asked as she examined a battered,

"I…it was Rukia…she just…she just said "I have to go to him," Gin said wincing, "Wh…when I asked what she…meant, she went berserk and…threw me against the wall."

"Oh hell…" Sister Mary Katherine breathed,

Meanwhile, Van and Father Lawrence say that the church doors had also been ripped off, Rukia was small woman, there was no possible way she could pull such amazing psychical feats. (**Lemony:** Awesome maybe, but not Rukia.)

Both of them bolted out of the church just in time to see Rukia walking like a robot across the court yard.

"Rukia!" Van called sprinting up to the girl, Rukia had a blank expression and her eyes where wide and lifeless.

"I have to go to him…" Rukia said mechanically,

Van grabbed her by the arm only to whipped like a ragdoll and sent hurdling back to the steps of the church. He crashed into the cold stone stairs,

"Damn heathen!" Father Lawrence seethed attempting to tackled the girl, Rukia effortlessly flipped him over her shoulder and he hit the ground with an _omfph_.

Sense when did the girl take steroids?

It didn't make any sense for a woman to be that fucking strong! She threw two grown men like kittens!

While Van and Father Lawrence were coming back from their daze, to their horror they saw that Rukia was long gone. Gin, Sybilla, and Sister Mary Katherine stood in the d shattered door way, their eyes scanning the area. When tey saw that Rukia was nowhere to be found they lowered their heads.

"Rukai…" Gin breathed sadly,

~Meanwhile~

"That's right Rukia, follow the sound of my voice, come to me my love…" Dracula said letting his voice echo through the night. He was standing in the clearing near the church. The count watched his step to make sure he didn't step to close to the holy place. He felt a great burning sting because he was in vicinity of something holy, but Dracula still wanted to be as close as possible.

It was then he saw Rukia coming over the hills, Dracula smiled happily when he saw she dressed in a small white nightie.

"Delicious…simply delicious." He breathed as Rukia approached him,

"I had to come to you," She said with her eyes fluttering, "I want you too to have me…"

Dracula snagged Rukia around the waist and pulled her into him, he growled lowly when he lowered his head to her neck.

"They'll be plenty of time for that now that we're together dearest…" He purred running his fangs lightly over her skin making little drops of blood collect at the abrasion. Dracula lapped up the sticky essence while light kissing Rukia's neck. The younger Kuchiki moaned helplessly arching into him. Suddenly Dracula scooped Rukia up in his arms and turned to the moonlight.

"And now, my love, we take our leave…"

And just like that, he zipped off with Rukia in-tow.

* * *

**Lemony:** WFT is right cazzybaby, somehow that sounded dirty in my mind, and we all know the kind of dirty I'm talking about

**Awesome:** Ya' know, its sounded kinda dirty in my mind too O.o…

**Wicked:** no commet, just friggin' comment! You're all idiots!

**Lemony&Awesome:** *snickers*

**Lemony:** Cazzybaby said something naughty…XD, I'm rubbing off you cazzybaby!

**Awesome:** Hahah, cazcappy you dog…

**Lemony&Awesome:** *looks at each other* HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Wicked:** Dishonor! Dishonor to both of you! *storms away*

**Lemony&Awesome:** HAHAHAHAHA!...REVIEW!


	16. Struggle

**Lemony:** Hi, Hi readers? Did ya' miss us! Well I missed you! *hugs reader*

**Wicked:** Sorry about that little intermission, Fanfiction was being a difficult about updating. That, and I had practice for tennis so I needed to use these two as victims…er…partners to help with my serve,…I aimed at their heads, lol.

**Awesome:** Anyways…enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"He took her! He fucking took her! I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Gin hollered angrily while Van and Father Lawrence dragged him kicking and screaming back into the church.

"Gin-calm down…dammit- we-we're going to get her back!" Van said thru gritted teeth as Gin struggled to get loose. The fox-faced man was ready to tackle Dracula for zipping off with his woman.

He took Rukia from him.

She was his only true happiness, and Gin was going to fight with every fiber of his being to get her back even it if killed him! Gin was so infuriated he just beside himself. Father Lawrence had yet to say a word about Gin's excessive swearing while in the church, although he never admit it in a million years, he agreed, Gin had every right to be upset and vent that anger in the only way he knew how.

By cussing his ass off.

Van and Father Lawrence sat Gin in one the pews with him fuming the entire time.

"Gin." Father Lawrence said softly, everyone's eyes went wide at the tiny sound. Father Lawrence had a strong booming voice, no one believed he could speak softly. Sisiter Mary Katherine was the most surprised.

"We'll get her back." He continued in that soft voice, ok who was he and what did he do with Father Lawrence? Because there was no way in hell he was actually speaking hopefully.

"Dracula can't turn her into a vampire immediately, she has to submit to him. He'll try to corrupt her, Gin, if you and Rukia's bond is strong there'll be no way for him to that." Father Lawrence said looking directly into Gin's eyes, his eyes were soft with sympathy.

"I know you bond is strong, it not just lust. Its love. Dracula cannot have a woman who has feelings for another, Gin, there is a way we can save her."

Gin digested those words stoically, his first mind told him to track Dracula down and kill him. But he didn't want to risk ever hurting Rukia.

"What can we do?" Gin asked, Father Lawrence actually cracked a smile. Holy shit the world was coming to an end!

"I can send you to her, I can link your minds…" He explained, Gin swallowed hard. That didn't sound safe at all!

"Gin listen to me," Father Lawrence said seriously, "I need you to focus. Focus hard on something you and Rukia both enjoy, it has to be happy, it has to be heartfelt. Think Gin."

Gin began to think about how he and Rukia made love. It wasn't just mindless fucking, Gin always knew there was something more to it…he couldn't explain it but it seemed as if when he was inside of her, he felt…complete…whole…and as if they could never be apart. Emotionally, Gin felt tied to her, even if they weren't together that feeling would never go away. Psychically, he felt good, very good. Nothing compared to the relations they shared. Mentally, he felt unstoppable. He and Rukia were a force to be reckoned with.

Gin eyes fluttered shut as he thought about how wonderful his life was with Rukia. Father Lawrence kept his expression even, he placed two fingers to Gin's forehead.

"Animus!" He said, Gin felt a sudden numbness spread through him and he stilled all together.

"_Lawrence, what did you do?" Van asked curiously, Father Lawrence didn't move instead he mouthed something._

"_Minds…minds…" He murmured. _

_Gin felt a crushing weight on his chest and felt like eh was standing in freezer. He looked around and only saw bright white nothingness. Father Lawrence suddenly appeared next to him._

"_W-where, ar-are we?" Gin said with his teeth chattering, Father Lawrence was unphased by the cold._

"_We're on a mental plain. I told you, I bridged you and Rukia's minds. They're just merging together, give it a moment."_

_Suddenly it seemed as if all mattered had snapped into place and Father Lawrence and Gin were standing in lush crypt that was covered in oriental rugs and beautiful red silks. Gin looked around and bit confused. _

"_Where are we now?" The silver-haired man asked, _

"_Dracula's crypt from what I can tell," Father Lawrence said his sharp eyes scanning the area and committing it to memory. Gin was also looking around, very curious as to why someone would decorate a place of death with such extravagance. Gin eyes went impossibly wide when he saw Rukia lying on a bed of pillows, in a red night gown, unmoving._

"_Rukia!" Gin cried, _

"_She can't hear you," Father Lawrence said, Gin gave him a sideways glance._

"_Why not? Can she see me?" _

"_No she cannot, she can simply feel you and nothing more." Father Lawrence explained, Gin approached his lover and studied her closely. She didn't look any worse for wear, if she had, Dracula could count on a thorough beat down. Rukia eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping. Gin brought a hand up to touch her but it seemed as if an invisible force was keeping him for doing so. So he watched her sleep, wishing he could scoop her up and take her far away from this madness._

"_Awaken, my love." Gin and Father Lawrence both snapped their heads to the left to see who was speaking. Gin got one look at Dracula and charged like elephant in musk, unfortunately that same invisible force kept him from clawing into that bastard. Gin growled, Father Lawrence stood calmly with his hands clasped behind his back._

"_Rukia, my dear. Awaken," Dracula said approaching the sleeping woman, suddenly Rukia's eyes flew up and she shot off the bed. She looked at Dracula with her eyes wide, she wanted so badly to run but she couldn't feel her legs._

"_Wh-wha-?" Rukia stammered, Dracula shushed her, Gin stood by fuming wanting to rip Dracula's throat out of his ass! _

"_Hush now dearest," He said gently laying Rukia back down, "You've had quite a night. Here, let me relax you…"_

_And just like that Dracula pressed his lips to her's, Gin let out an animistal growl. He was gritting his teeth so hard he felt the enamel chipping off. He watched as Dracula devoured Rukia's mouth, smirking into the kiss. _

"_Gin, you have to speak to her. Not with your mouth, but with your mind. Send her an image…" Father Lawrence suggested, Gin thought hard about how he and Rukia would make love, he thought about the things they said and he thought about how much he truly loved her._

Rukia had no fucking idea what was happening. At first she was cuddling up with Gin to go to sleep, the next she woke up in strange place with Dracula kissing her. As badly as she was wanted to break and run,she just couldn't.

"Rukia, you beautiful creature, let me make you mine…forever," Suddenly Dracula was on top of her grounding his body into her's. Rukia let out an involuntary moan at the contact. Suddenly Rukia felt a sharp pain in the side of her head.

"Ahhhhhh!" She hollered, Dracula shot up and looked down at her. he recognized the far-out expression, she was having a vision but of what he didn't know. Rukia lie beneath Dracula panting furiously and moaning. For some reason a feeling of extreme pleasure gripped her body and took it for a joy ride. She saw a few things, like a sinewy pale chest, dark red eyes and…a head full of silver hair!

"Gin!" Rukia cried just like she would in throes of an orgasm, Dracula scowled. He grasped Rukia by both wirst and held them above her head, pressing down hard on the fair skin.

"No." Dracula breathed kissing her once more, "He is nothing now, Rukia. Come to me…"

Rukia eyes were wide once she felt the feeling of someone plowing into her increase. Suddenly it was stronger and wilder, Dracula was trying his hardest to convey these feelings of lust to himself.

"Gin…harder…" Rukia gasped, Dracula sat on top of her with his mouth agape. Even with his mental prowess he couldn't stop the damned vision. Furious now, he clutched Rukia by the shoulders and shook her so hard her teeth chattered.

"No!" He roared, "I will NOT lose another lover, dammit! Rukia, come to me!"

Suddenly Rukia's pupils dilated and her eyes slowly closed. She looked like she had died throughout that ordeal.

She wasn't dead, she was just barely alive however.

Dracula looked at his love who was as white as a sheet and then layer of sweat trickling down her forehead. Rukia's tiny body couldn't take all the sensations at once, so it responded the only way it knew how.

By passing the fuck out.

Dracula felt searing rage build in his chest. He wasn't angry with Rukia, he was angry with her silver-haired lover for sending the vision.

Sullenly he sighed and climbed off of the unconscious girl.

"RENFIELD!" He roared.

Oh, this means war.

* * *

**Lemony:** *hugs reader* I MISSED ALL OF YOU! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Jaylonni Love for telling us how to update.

**Wicked:** Ok, practice time, who wants to help me?

**Lemony:** I refuse.

**Awesome:** If you hit me with another tennis ball, I'll break both your legs.

**Lemony:** Welp, that's the chappy…REVIEW!


	17. Battle

**Wicked:** *snore*

**Lemony&Awesome:** *snicker*

**Lemony:** Shhh…Wicked's sleeping…*smiles evilly*

**Awesome:** *whispers* she came home from practice and the poor thing was just plum-tucker tired… *smiles evilly*

* * *

Gin shook his head furiously as he snapped out of his daze. Father Lawrence blinked wildly, he slowly brought a hand to the side of his head.

"Dear God, that always gives me a headache." He said cringing slightly, Luke knelt down to examine his guardian's head.

"Back away, abomination." Father Lawrence snapped, Sister Mary Katherine gave Father Lawrence a sharp elbow to the top of his head.

"How's that for a headache?" She said, Father Lawrence mumbled something before rising to his full height.

"Lawrence, what did you do?" Van questioned curiously,

"I bridged their minds, I was able to see where Dracula was hiding Rukia. It looks like an underground crypt of sorts." He explained rubbing the top of his throbbing head

Gin stood and wobbled slightly, Luke managed to help him regain his balance.

"We…" Gin began before he began retching, "We…we have to go get her,"

"Yeah, let's go rescue Rukia!" Sybilla lisped hoping up on Van's shoulder, Sister Mary Katherine nodded.

"I'm with the cat,"

Suddenly Sybilla let out an agonizing hiss and toppled onto the floor, Van dropped to his knees beside her watching horrified as his precious cat twitched and convulsed.

"Sybilla? Sybilla! What's the matter?" He questioned hysterically, everyone watched worriedly as Sybilla let out another loud hiss. Luke was trembling hiding behind Father Lawrence's robe, Gin looked curiously at the little creature.

"VAMPIRES!" Sybilla cried, "LOTS OF EM'!"

Suddenly the stain glass windows began to shatter and break sending glass flying everywhere. The entire group heard loud, animalistic grunts. Luke sharp ears head footsteps coming their way…

"I thought vampires couldn't step foot on holy land!" Gin cried,

"These aren't vampires," Luke said, "These are Minions!"

"Minions?" Gin asked completely terrified,

"Minions are nothing like vampires, their people who have lost their humanity and become blood-thirsty cannibals." Sister Mary Katherine explained while running towards the dais and saying the incantation.

Suddenly the torches in the church blew out shrouding the area in darkness, Luke held on for dear life, he was attached to Father Lawrence like a leech. A dense fog began to creep through the shattered windows and a piercing cold followed it. In five quick strides, Father Lawrence approached the dais and snatched the Bible from the table, he flipped through the pages and ran his finger down the center.

"Solo Dio mi giudichera!" He cried, like magic the pages of the Bible began to shift wildly until they began to rip out all together. Gin watched mortified as the pages collected on the floor and began to transform into human-like men, only made of pages. Each had a pair of eyes that looked like a light was coming from them, their bodies where made of the white pages and words scribbled down their torsos.

"Go now! Secure the area!" Father Lawrence commanded the man-like-page creatures, there seem to be at least sixty of them, the all began to jump out of the shattered windows followed by a bright light.

"What the-" Gin mouthed, Sister Mary Katherine returned holding a large sword and what looked like a cross-bow.

"Van! Catch!" She yelled throwing the sheathed sword, Van unsheathed the weapon to reveal a diabolical looking long sword. It resembled a relic from Lord of The Rings! Inscribed on the blade where word's that Gin didn't understand.

Van placed held the sword out and said,

"E ora I laici te a dormire!"

Suddenly a blinding light engulfed the church and and wisped to the sword, Van held it at the ready.

Sister Mary Katherine was busy winding the cross-bow, she whispered,

"Uno scherzo della ribellione vedere chi sta giu!" It seemed as if arrows made of light appeared in the holster. The nun smiled evilly,

"Say hello to my little friend…" She purred,

All went silent for a moment, Gin backed up stumbling over the stairs of the dais, Luke was hiding under one of the pews. Sybilla was with him trembling violently at the number of entites that where coming their way.

"Van!" Sybilla cried out in pain, Luke held Sybilla closely trying to calm the skittish cat,

"Their coming, Van! Oh my God! It hurts!"

Gin ran and ducked behind the dais, he was so scared he couldn't breathe! This was all crazy!

The church began to rumble and the chandler's above them shook with the glass hangings twinkling. Father Lawrence's sharp eyes stayed locked on the church door. They all heard an ear shattering roar.,.

"Our master…" Gin turned his head to see who was speaking, he saw a man hunched over with grey skin and dead eyes, his teeth were like a shark's and falling from his mouth. He looked like a walking rotting corpse, more people began to appear from behind him.

"Our master…" They all grunted, Gin eye's went impossibly wide, it was like something out of Resident Evil! . The church doors burst open to reveal a entire hoard of Minions! They were all grunting and growling, sniffing the air for blood savoring the meal to come.

"Our master…"

They growl and leap into the church, swarming like locusts.

"Our master…wants your blood…."

Things just went from bad, to worse…

~Meanwhile~

"Its done, my master...your Minions have taken the church," Renfield said shaking furiously, Dracula sat on his throne drumming his fingers angrily. Dracula's red eyes descended upon the frightened man,

"Good..." Was all he said,"How is Rukia? Is she well?"

"I...I just checked on her master...she's...she's still muttering _his_ name..."

Dracula scowled evilly, he thought about Rukia's lover. Jealously began to rear its ugly head and he let out a frustrated grunt. How he longed to make Rukia his, but he couldn't do that with the silver-haired bastard still alive! Dracula contemplated beating the shit out of Renfield, but that wouldn't curb his anger.

"Gin Ichimaru..." Dracula growled his voice dripping with acid, he closed his eyes and began to foucs on his Minions...he smirked evilly.

"Find them...kill them all.." He commanded them his voice echoing to them,

"However," Dracula said with his smirk becoming twice as evil, "Leave the silver-haired one alive."

Dracula began to feel a warm heat spread through his chest

"I want to kill him myself..."

* * *

**Wicked:** *snores* zzzzZZZZZzzzz

**Lemony&Awesome:** IT'S TIME FOR PRACTICE!

**Wicked:** Ahhh! What?

**Lemony:** Its practice time.

**Wicked:** What? Aww dammit! I'm late! *strips off pajamas*

**Awesome:** I see London, I see France HAHAHAHAHA!

**Lemony:** I see Wicked's underpants. HAHAHAHAHA!

**Wicked:** Where's my shoes? Where's my water-bottle! Ahhh! *runs out of house*

**Awesome:** She forgot something very important…

**Lemony:** She forgot her racket!

**Lemony&Awesome:** HAHAHAHAHAHAH...REVIEW!


	18. Luke

**Wicked:** Cazcappy, shut up. That's all I have to say to you, damn badger. *mutters darkly*

**Lemony:** It's not our fault you were rushing,

**Wicked:** I was running late!

**Awesome:** And sense you were already late wouldn't it had made more sense to slow down and make sure you had everything?

* * *

"HEEEEE-AAAAAHHHHH!" Sister Mary Katherine cried while shooting arrows made of light at the oncoming swarm of Minions. She was on bad-ass nun.

"You really don't know who the hell your messing with!"

Van was slashing his long sword through hoards of them, taking off heads and sending them hurling left and right. The brunette was breathing so hard he thought his lungs would collapse, it seemed as if the Minions wouldn't stop coming!

"How many damn people did Dracula transform?" He ranted angrily while swing his sword to keep them from getting to him.

Father Lawrence was still summoning his page soldiers, he had beckoned at least two hundred of them. He was running out of pages!

"In the name of God, we need a miracle!" He shouted over the roar of the Minions making their to the dais.

Gin thought his heart was going to jump out his chest and run for its life. This was all too much, the Minions letting out bloodcurdling screams, Van slashing through them like butter, Sister Mary Katherine was swearing like a sailor, and Father Lawrence was losing all hope for this.

There had to be something he could do…

Luke was still hiding under the pews with Sybilla howling in agony. There were too many Minions and the sheer force of the tremors spasming through her was enough to make her want to knock herself unconscious.

"Oh God make it stop!" Sybilla cried meowing in pain, Luke looked down at the little creature with soft eyes. He had a weakness for cute, furry things and hated to see them in pain.

"Sybilla," He said to the little white cat, "Stay here."

Luke gingerly lay Sybilla on the wooden floor and rolled from beneath the pew. He wasn't exposed for more than two seconds when suddenly a throng Minions swarm jumped onto him.

"SOMEONE HELP!" The half-elf cried, Luke was being to be bitten by the blood-thirsty creatures when a sword came whooshing abruptly hacking through the Minions. Van offered a hand to get him.

"Luke! What the hell are you doing?" Father Lawrence yelled, now was not the time for the abomination to play hero!

"Inficio!" Luke yelled, the floor began to split and the Minions fell into the open trap, the brave elf leaped into the horde. Sister Mary Katherine and Van managed to sidestep just in time to avoid being caught as well.

"Luke!" Van cried,

The half-elf didn't hear them as he led the flock Minions down the narrow hall, Luke cursed the fact that he was an elf, had short legs, and couldn't run very fast. But he had to get to his room! He skid to stop once he got to his bedroom door. By this time Van, Father Lawrence, and Sister Mary Katherine had run down the stairs cutting down whatever Minions got in their way. Luke backed away from the slammed door, gasping for air. His heart leapt in his chest every time on the Minions banged on the door, the evil hellions were trying to break the door in! The blonde man ruffled through his belongs until he found what he was looking for. Luke was holding what looked to be a old tape-recorder that was wired up to the battery. He put his mouth t it,

"Stop." He said,

Like magic the Minions ceased their crazed pounding on the door, Sister Mary Katherine had to snatch Van and Father Lawrence by the back of their necks. They all looked awestruck at the fact that the Minions were just standing there…

Luke emerged from his bedroom holding the tape-recorder,

"Back away," He commanded, each Minion took one step back.

"Master," They all said, Luke visibly swelled. He looked at the group giving them a goofy smile.

"They think I'm their master," He gushed, Father Lawrence's head nearly exploded.

"YOU HAD A DEVICE LIKE THAT THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T USE IT!" He roared, Sister Mary Katherine managed to catch him around the waist as he made a grab for Luke. Father Lawrence was so furious! He was going to strangle Luke!

"Wrath, is a sin Father." Sister Mary Katherine chided while tightening her grip, Van smiled from ear to ear.

"Luke how'd you do it?" He asked curiously studying the small device,

"I'm an elf, I can invent anything." Luke explained proudly,

"HOW ABOUT YOU INVENT SOMETHING TO MAKE JESUS COME OFF THE CROSS AND SAVE YOUR LIFE BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! DAMNED AMBONIATION!" Father Lawrence yelled windmilling wildly and wanted to tear into Luke. If he had a device to stop the Minions from charging why hadn't he used it?

"Luke," Gin said ignoring Father Lawrence's outburst, "Can you ask them where Dracula is?"

Luke shrugged, "I'm not sure they'll respond."

"Well try dammit!" Father Lawrence seethed finally tiring himself out and bending down limply in Sister Mary Katherine's arms.

Luke jumped when he saw the absolutely murderous look in Father Lawrence's eyes, he place the device to his lips.

"Do you know where Dracula is?"

"Yes." The Minions said in unison.

"Where?" Luke continued, all the Minions turned their heads and pointed to the left. Luke realized what they were doing.

"I see," Sister Mary Katherine said, "They want to lead the way! Luke you're a genius."

"No, I'm an elf," Luke joked,

"Your gonna be elfin' dead when I get my hands on you! But lets find Dracula first," Father Lawrence seethed finally breaking loose from Sister Mary Katherine's embrace.

"Come on then!" Gin said bolting back up the stairs, he wanted to save Rukia before Dracula had a chance to sink hi teeth into her.

Literally.

The silver-haired man stopped running when he heard Sybilla yelp. Gin scooped up the little cat and continued to run, he had to save Rukia. She was his heart and there was no way in heaven or earth he was going to let Dracula have her.

Gin would rather hang himself.

This had gone on long enough, dammit! Gin was going to rip Dracula new hole!

"Yes, lets go!" Van said urgently, the entire group turned to leave but Luke hesitated when he saw Father Lawrence blocking the entrance.

"Come here Luke…" He growled, Luke shook his head furiously.

"Your going to hit me," Luke accused, Father Lawrence gave him in innocent look.

"No, let's go get Dracula," The elder man purred, Luke cautiously stepped forward only to get a boot to the butt.

_WHACK! _

"Now I feel better." Father Lawrence said slyly as Luke rubbed his smarting ass.

Dracula's days were numbered.

* * *

**Lemony:** Yay! Luke saved the day, now onward to kill Dracula!

**Wicked:** It saddens me to know that a great vampire is going to be killed by a bunch of clowns.

**Lemony:** How do you know he'll die, he might live and take Rukia…I was considering a twist for the end…food for though readers…

**Awesome:** Personally, I'm just gonna wait until the end…REVIEW!


	19. Sunlight

**Lemony:** *sighs heavily* *cries hysterically* This is the final chapter!

* * *

The group followed the Minions into the night, they pointed the way the entire time. Luke commanded them as they ran towards The Old Graveyard. Well, the Minions didn't necessarily run, they actually hobbled.

"Where is he?" Luke asked, all the Minions pointed to the ground,

"He's underground, but how do we get there?" Luke continued, all the Minions turned like robots to the mosolium.

"Lets go!" Gin yelled, as he was running he poked out his shoulder and rammed the door with all his might. His need to get Rukia had given him the strength to plow right through the door. Without giving a second thought, Gin descended down the stairs and onward to his love. Sister Mary Katherine, Van, and Father Lawrence followed Gin down the dark, spider webbed stairs ready to take Dracula for all he was worth!

The count had been pacing his quarters watching Rukia's limp body lay sprawled across a bed of pillows unmoving. Dracula sighed heavily and sank to his knees beside her.

"Rukia…" He said gently caressing her cheek, he brushed away the stubborn bang from her face and enjoyed relishing her beauty for a moment. He heard the heavy padding of footsteps descending into his crypt. Rukia began to mutter incoherently withering in a state of suspended animation. The raven-haired girl was trapped somewhere between life and death.

Dracula sighed heavily and rose to his feet. He promised himself that when Rukia awakened she would be his and these…minor nuisances would be taken care off.

Once and for all.

~Meanwhile~

"Luke! Quit playing around!" Van Helsing chided the half-elf. On their way into Dracula's lair the group was swarmed by Minions, but luckily thanks to Luke's little invention he managed to stop the Minions…

"DO DA STANKY LEG!" Luke commanded the Minions as he rolled his leg and shoulders. **(Lemony:** I really couldn't help myself lol) The Minions began to repeat the action and even looked like a few of them cracked a smile.

"Luke! This is serious!" Sister Mary Katherine giggled rolling her own leg, she couldn't help it.

"But the Minions have rhythm!" Luke whined, Father Lawrence rolled his eyes so hard he threatened to knock himself out. Just as he was about lose his religion, Renfield came sprinting out, shocked at the sight before him. The brunette tried charging Father Lawrence only to be detained and wrestled to the floor by page-soldiers.

"Arrugggua!" He groaned as he struggled to break free. "I…I must help my master!"

"Your master is as good as dead, and so are you if you don't stop fighting." Father Lawrence said stoically.

"We're going to find Rukia!" Sister Mary Katherine called, Sybilla had been tucked away in her robes and was withering helplessly in pain.

"Lawrence, Gin, Luke has the Minions under control. Come with me to find Dracula!"

Gin and Lawrence were about to run with him, when a bone chilling laugh filled the room.

"There's no need to find me." Lo and Behold the count stalked out from the shadows frowning. He was clad in a black robes that bellowed as he walked. Dracula stalked to the center of the room and kept his expression even. His red eyes slid over to Gin's, they burned with a hatred that unmated by anything else.

"You must be Gin." He drawled, "The man who has my sweet Rukia so conflicted."

"Your Rukia?" Gin snapped his red eyes wide with anger, he was so flabbergasted he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Dracula ignored the outburst and turned to Van Helsing.

"Ah, my old nemesis. Long time no see, how long has it been? Forty or fifty years?" Dracula asked, Van scowled so hard his face hurt.

"Its been fifty-eight years, six months, two weeks and thirty seven days since I buried you in Brazil!" Van answered his words dripping with controlled raged. Dracula smirked.

"You have come for my love, I suppose."

Gin sputtered, "Your love! Rukia doesn't love you! You forced her here, bastard! And I'm going to take her back!"

Before the silver-haired man knew what he was doing he charged at Dracula his nostrils flared in fury. Dracula simply smirked and sidestepped, Gin went crashing into one of the stone walls. The dark man turned to Van and Father Lawrence, he beckoned them with a long pale finger.

"Let's have some fun."

~Meanwhile~

"Rukia!" Sister Mary Katherine cried once she found the raven-haired girl in and out of consciousness. She knelt down next to her and cradled her head, Rukia was showing small signs of life but Sister Mary Katherine still had to get her out of here.

"Sis…sy…Mar…" Was all Rukia managed to murmur, her eyelids would flutter open and then close.

"Be silent, my child." Sister Mary Katherine command as she thru an arm over Rukia's shoulder and tried to at least walk her out. Sybilla was howling in pain the entire time, she managed to wriggle out of Sister Mary Katherine's robes and shambled next to them. The little cat felt small traces of vampirism within Rukia's body. Together they walked back along the darkened halls of Dracula's crypt, Sister Mary Katherine dreaded the fact that the only way out was through Dracula's thrown room.

Upon entering she got an eyeful of Van and Father Lawrence fighting valiantly against Dracula, who, actually looked a bit…bored. Father Lawrence conjured more page soldiers and pointed to Dracula.

"Attack!" He boomed, the paged creatures all crowed around Dracula with their arms extended ready to grab him. Dracula yawned, with a wave of his hand he sent out an aura of darkness that ripped each page to pieces. The sheer force of the attack Father Lawrence was shot back until he slammed into the wall. The priest lay limply with his Bible in his lap. Dracula snapped his head to the right once he heard a whimper, he scowled when he saw Sister Mary Katherine trying to shuffle Rukia out.

"Not so fast!" He hollered, he waved his hand once more and sent the poor nun flying to other side of the room. Rukia fell flaccidly onto the stone floor, Van bit his lower lip as he charged Dracula with his sword of light above his head. Dracula turned, and within a fraction of a second he grasped the sword by the blade and ripped it from Van's hands, he grasped the brunette by the throat and tossed him like a ragdoll onto the floor. Van landed with a heavy _thud_.

Dracula's red eyes lingered on his handy work, everyone was on the ground groaning in agony. All, but Gin who stumbled to his feet, Dracula glared hatefully at him. He was the reason Rukia wasn't his. He was the cause for Rukia's confusion and pain…

The silver-haired man had to die.

In two quick strides Dracula loomed over a dizzy Gin. He snatched the silver haired man by the throat and hoisted him up. Gin kicked wildly and scratched his forearms as he was elevated off the ground. Both sets of red eyes flashed in hatred and rage, Gin was trying his hardest to break out Dracula's vice-grip. The dark man growled his lips curling back to reveal fanged teeth.

"Foolish mortal!" Dracula seethed shaking Gin until his teeth chattered, "Rukia is mine! Do understand? Mine! She will love me and me alone! I-"

Suddenly Dracula's face feel and his pale face got paler. The count slowly lowered his head, when he looked down he saw that he had been impaled by the sword of light. Weakly he dropped Gin and brought his hands to his chest. The silver-haired man looked up at the count, his eyes wide.

Dracula stumbled slightly as he turned to see who had stabbed him, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw…

"Rukia…" He breathed, the younger Kuchiki was fighting to keep herself up, she was kneeling slightly.

"Why…?" The counted breathed with blood spilling between his lips, Rukia was gasping for air. Just trying to lift that damned sword had taken everything out her, and to raise it above her head was even more work.

"I don't love you," Rukia said crawling over to Gin who held onto her, Dracula stared down at the couple who were intimately embrace. For the first time in centuries, Dracula couldn't breath. Rukia had stabbed him directly in the heart, he blinked down at the small girl with soft eyes. His vision became cloudy and his head seemed like it wouldn't stay up, he gave Rukia a small smile.

"But I'll always love you…" The count stumbled until a fierce wind picked up and blew the dark man into ashes that scattered the room.

It was over.

Dracula was finally dead.

Gin looked at his beloved Kuchiki and held her so close he nearly smothered her. Rukia happily accepted his embrace.

"Oh Rukia…I love you, I love you so much…" Gin declared his love for her over and over again.

"HELLO!" Sybilla cried, log-rolling across the floor,

"Sybilla!" Van yelled getting to his feet and limping over to his precious cat. Sybilla was twitching and convulsing violently. Van carefully picked her up as she engulfed in bright white light. He felt Sybilla become heavy in his arms. Van watched, awestruck, ass Sybilla's hind legs stretched, her front paws transformed into her arms, and she grew into a full human woman.

"Sybilla?" Van breathed down at the woman he held, she had white hair that laced his fingers, the woman was very pale.

"Van…" The woman breathed with her crystal blue eyes fluttering, Sybilla looked up at her master and down at her new body.

"I…I'm human again…" She breathed, "I don't understand…"

"I believe I have the answer to that," Sister Mary Katherine said rubbing her aching head, "You said you were bitten by a vampire who turned you into a cat. Apparently it was Dracula, by killing him you transformed back into your normal self."

Sybilla and Van both looked at each other, Sybilla tried to stand by wobbled slightly,

"Yes! I'm human again!"

All in all, it had been a pretty good night…

~Epilogue~

"I now pronounce you, heathen and heathen." Father Lawrence said only to get an elbow in the ribs by Sister Mary Katherine. Father Lawrence actually chuckled,

"By the power invested in me by the holy Lord, I now pounce you husband and wife,"

With that said Gin kissed his new wife tenderly, Rukia returned the kiss just as deeply to her husband.

"Awww…." Sybilla cooed dabbing her eyes to keep tears from falling, Van stood next to her smiling from ear to ear. Rukia and Gin's wedding was held at the Cathedral, and everyone came. Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Izuru, Rangiku, and Byakuya…who slept through the majority of the ceremony, and many, many more. They all clapped happily once Rukia and Gin were joined in holy matrimony.

At the reception, Ukitake and Shunshei got wasted as everyone else danced to the musical styling's of Luke and The Dancing Minions.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! NOW HERE WE GO! IT'S A BRAND NEW VERSION OF THE DOSSY-DO! JUST STOMP YOUR FEET AND CLAP YOUR HANDS! COME ON EVERYBODY! NOW FEEL THE GROVE!" Luke sang happily into the microphone as everyone dance at Rukia and Gin's wedding. Believe it or not, Luke and the Minions actually got a show in Vegas.

Finally it came time for Rukia to throw the bouquet, all the girls crowed around as Gin lifted Rukia onto his shoulders.

"Ready?" She called, all the girls screeched with excitement, Rukia thru the bouquet and it landed…

Dead square in Father Lawrence's lap. Sybilla had been sitting next to him and she looked at the stoic man. He looked down at the frilly flowers and scowled,

"Awww….now you're going to get married!" She gushed, Father Lawrence turned a furious shade of red when he felt Sybilla put her hand on his knee. Maybe abominations weren't so bad…

As for Renfiled, he was freed of his servitude to Dracula and became a monk at the church right under Father Lawerence unfortunately.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Sister Mary Katherine was dropping it like it's hot.

"GO SISTER! GO SISTER! GO SISTER!" Everyone laughed, Rukia got a chance to talk to her after her dance was done.

"That why I didn't tell you why I was nun," Sister Mary Katherine laughed, "I used to be a stripper."

Both Gin and Rukia cracked up laughing, somehow, that just seemed right. They all snapped their heads to the right when they saw the dance floor going crazy. Sybilla and Father Lawrence…were dancing together.

"IS IT WORTH IT? LET ME WORK IT! I PUT THAT THANG DOWN, FLIP IT, AND REVERSE IT!" Luke sang as Minions shook their asses behind him on stage.

In the end a demon's love can't compare to true love.

THE END!

* * *

**Lemony:** There's another one for the books, I had to end it on a happy note, any-who always remember to look out for what ever story pops out of my dome next, who knows what'll be…REVIEW!


End file.
